The Wishing Tree - Book One of Three
by BexXx97
Summary: Shortly after the events in Pokemon Black and White, N meets a young mysterious girl called Becky and her partner Riolu, a runaway from Sinnoh. Seeing N is upset about not being with Touko, she makes it her goal to make N happy, and decides to tag along with him. But just as their friendship starts to grow, Becky's past is revealed, and may put the two of them in danger.
1. N and Becky

_**The Wishing Tree**_

_*AUTHOR NOTE* _

_When I first published this story over a year ago, I made a lot of childish errors. Now I am rewriting and fixing these errors, as well as maybe changing the storyline a bit. However, the drastic changes will take place in the second part of the trilogy, as I am not happy with how that story turned out. I hope you enjoy the start of THE WISHING TREE TRILOGY*_

**Shortly after the events in Pokemon Black and White, N meets a young mysterious girl called Becky and her partner Riolu, who is a runaway from Sinnoh. Seeing N is upset about not being with Touko, she makes it her goal to make N happy, and decides to tag along with him. But just as their friendship starts to grow, Becky's past is revealed, and may put the two of them in danger.**

**This story is inspired by a dream I had the other day, and for some reason, this dream is unforgettable. I wanted to record the story of my dream and share it with the world, so maybe, this story would also be unforgettable. (You have to know the Black/White storyline really to understand this story, seeing it references it a lot)**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**N and Becky**_

**N's POV**

_"N... you promise to come back?"_

_"I promise, but only when the time is right. Carry on with your adventure Touko, do it for the both of us."_

_"I promise I will. But please, stay safe N..."_

I collapsed onto the grassy floor, tired after hours of walking through the forests. I couldn't use Zekrom, that would draw attention to myself. I didn't want that, I wanted to have a low profile. The last thing I wanted was for Team Plasma to realize I was back in Unova. I think they expected me to stay around in another region or something, and were probably looking for me there. Of course, it was obvious why they wanted me back. Ghetsis wanted revenge obviously. I was just worried that if he didn't find me... he would take his anger out on Touko.

Touko...

It had been about 5 months since I last saw both her and her older brother Touya at my castle, after Touko had been chosen as the other hero, and saved the world from Team Plasma, Ghetsis, and myself. When I met Touko back in Accumula Town, I knew she was special. But I didn't know she would have such a large impact on my life. I hoped she was right and safe. How I longed to see her and make sure, but now wasn't the time, and I didn't even know if she was still on her adventure, though she did promise she was. What if Ghetsis knew where she was? What if she was in danger? I couldn't bare the thought of that twisted and evil man getting hold of Touko. After all, she was my closest friend in the whole wide world. Besides from Pokemon, she was my only friend.

I slapped myself in the head. Being alone was sure starting to send negative thoughts to my head. I had nothing to be happy for now, except my Pokemon. I pocketed Zekrom's pokeball sadly, before looking around to make sure I truly was alone and no one was watching.

"Come on out Zekrom."

**Becky's POV**

"Is that the last one Riolu?" I shouted down to my pokemon. He gave a quick nod and a cry of agreement, and I began to tie the sparkly ribbon to the branch of the bare tree I was in. I jumped down next to Riolu and looked up at the tree happily, which was covered in colorful ribbons, laces and string. A few pots and pans I had found were scattered around on a few branches, making the tree chime whenever the wind blew.

"Looks good doesn't it?" I asked my Riolu. He was the first Pokemon I had ever gotten when I went to start my adventure. I had no hope back then, but when I caught Riolu, it gave me just that. A few months later I was forced to flee to Unova for reasons I didn't want to think about. I had lived here in the wild with my Riolu, Staraptor and Torterra. Since I arrived in Unova, I had managed to catch an Oshawott, an Axew and also a Darumaka (which had recently evolved into Darmanitan.) But since I caught Darumaka, I had retreated to this forest and hadn't left since. I collected odd bits that were randomly abandoned on the floor and started to tie them to the tree where my food was stored. After a month of living in the forest, I had finally completed my 'Wishing Tree.' Whenever I felt down, I would just start to collect stuff for it. Now, all I would have to do is look at it and instantly be filled with happiness and hope again.

"I'm hungry, why don't we go find some apples to chow down on hey Riolu?"

We sat down on a fallen tree and began to munch down on the apples we had found. Unlike my other Pokemon, I rarely put Riolu into his Pokeball. He used to release himself at the most random of times back in Sinnoh, so I stopped putting him in his Pokeball, and now it feels weird without him perched on my shoulder. Of course, when he evolved into a Lucario, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. After all, I was very small for my age, and the average Lucario is in fact bigger than me. But even then, I was sure he would still be walking by my side. He was the first real friend I had in the world, and he was my best friend. I had no human friends, but Riolu sort of resembled a human, so that was good enough surely?

"Come on out Zekrom."

I looked up from my apple and looked around, wondering who had said that. I was familiar with the legends of Unova, and I was sure that Zekrom was the legendary Electric dragon of Unova. I looked at Riolu, who was just staring straight ahead. He knew exactly where it had come from.

"Shall we go find out who said that?"

We wandered through the trees, and eventually came across the meadow where me and my Pokemon would train. It was great because it was so quiet and so far I had encountered no one else train here. But now, there was a tall boy who looked a few years older than myself standing there next to a large black dragon. I looked at it, and gave out a silent gasp, instantly realizing which Pokemon it was. He had summoned the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom.

"THAT'S A ZEKROM!" I screamed out loud, making both the boy and the legendary dragon stare at me in shock.


	2. Immediate Friends

_*Author Note_

_Remember how last chapter said it wasn't going to be that different from the old storyline? _

_Yeah well I accidently deleted the old story before saving it to my hardrive, which means although it will follow the storyline, it's gonna be a bit different now cause I have to remember from memory what happened. So yeah, sorry. I hope you excuse my error and still continue to enjoy the story :D*_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

***N's POV***

**Immediate Friends**

I stared long and hard at the girl who had interrupted me and Zekrom, cursing at myself in my thoughts. I thought no one was around. But it appeared I had failed at even making sure my surroundings were empty. No wonder people thought of me as a failure. I considered maybe flying off quickly and hoping the girl didn't go blabbering, not that people would probably believe her anyway if she told them that she had seen the legendary Pokemon Zekrom. But for some reason, my feet stayed firmly planted on the ground, just looking at her and her Riolu with fascination. There was something about this girl that made her different, yet I couldn't figure out how. She looked exactly like any other ordinary trainer to be quite honest. Her light blonde hair sat at her shoulders, and even though her fringe hid most of her left eye from view, I could tell she looked shocked. She was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans, and a long tank top that could easily pass as an extremely short dress. She even had a backpack, which was normal for a trainer too, as well as a pink belt with 5 pokeballs strapped to it. It was hard to believe just a few months ago I would have scolded her for forcing Pokemon to live in those things. But now, I was different. At least, I thought I was.

"I'm, I'm sorry." The girl stuttered, taking a few steps back, obviously scared. Her eyes were no longer focused on me, but were looking at the violent looking Zekrom, who looked like he wanted to fry both the girl and her pokemon with just a zap of lightning. The thought did cross my mind to just let him do it. At least it would stop her from blabbing to someone. I however quickly shook the cruel idea out of my head, knowing it was wrong. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I wasn't like Ghetsis, nor did I want to be.

"Zekrom, calm down." I muttered softly to him, giving him a gently pat on the leg to show him it was ok. The girl seemed to tense down as Zekrom looked at me, the furious look disappearing from his face.

"I'm sorry if my Zekrom scared you." I called over to the girl, "He isn't used to human contact. It's been quite a while since he's seen one. He's also very protective of me, so he may have also seen you to be a threat."

"Oh please, I'm just an innocent little girl, I am no threat." the girl said, a sarcastic smile slowly creeping up on her face as she spoke. I noticed for the first time her Riolu was still cowering behind her leg, still shaking in fear.

"Your Riolu seems scared." I pointed out. The girl look down at her feet and giggled to herself, before picking up the small Pokemon and pulling him in for a comforting hug.

"That's just like you Riolu. Act like a big tough nugget, but then act like a scaredy cat the moment you see a Pokemon bigger than you."

"Zekrom won't hurt you, honestly." I told them both. The girl shot me an acknowledging smile, and began to gingerly creep her way towards us, trying to comfort Riolu as she did.

"I never expected to see a Zekrom before, it's beautiful."

Zekrom gave out a grunt, as if to say thank you. At least, I thought it did. After running away 5 months ago, my gift to talk to Pokemon had slowly died, now leaving me like most other trainers in the world. My mind cast back to Touko. She had the same gift as I once did. I wonder if she still could communicate with Pokemon as well as I once could, or if her talents had faded away as if they ceased to exist.

"Excuse me." the girl muttered, snapping my attention away from my thoughts and back towards the girl, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you, and how exactly did you manage to get hold of Zekrom?"

I gulped, not sure how to answer this girl. What if she had heard about what had happened 5 months ago. I couldn't lie to her. No lie would be believable when it came to Zekrom. Even the truth was a tale that some would doubt. But at the same time, I risked the chance of Team Plasma finding me. Although I doubted that a girl as innocent looking as her would have anything to do with evil organisations, there was still the risk of her telling someone where I was, and someone with connections with Team Plasma over hearing it. Plus, there was also the international police to worry about. Although I still wasn't certain whether or not they were still looking for me, I didn't want to risk finding out.

Maybe it wasn't too late for Zekrom just to zap them both?

"Well. For starters, my name is N." I finally told her.

"Just N?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she gave me a smug smile.

"Well, technically no. But I kinda don't like to think about my full name. So just N will do."

"Ok, 'Just N,'" the girl giggled, "I'm Rebecca Starlight. I prefer being called Becky, less of a mouthful that way."

"Well, I think Rebecca Starlight is a very good name." I told her.

"Not as good as N. Seriously, so original. Makes you sound like some sort of mysterious hipster or something." she joked, "We're going off topic here. Are you going to tell me how you got Zekrom? It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I respect other peoples privacy after all…"

I didn't want to tell her my past. She seemed like such a nice girl. I didn't want to scare her off, making her think of me as some sort of monster. But at the same time, I felt like she wouldn't run away. I looked into her ocean blue eyes, and realized that although she looked sweet and innocent on the outside, deep down, it looked like she had had her fair share of battles and heartbreaks to last a lifetime. Her eyes looked happy, but hurt at the same time. She looked like someone who would understand, who I could trust.

"It's a long story." I told her, trying to maybe put her off the idea of telling her it.

"I don't mind listening to it, it just matters if you mind telling it. Honestly N, you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's ok. I will tell you."

We ended up sitting down and talking for hours as I told her about how I had summoned Zekrom to fight for my believes. I told her about Touko, and how she had defeated me in the final battle with Reshiram, who she had awoken just to battle me. I told her about Team Plasma, and how they were looking for me. In fact, I told her quite a lot. I did miss out some crucial details though to the story, like for example the fact I used to be the king of the very team out to get me. Also, I may have skipped the bit about the fact Ghetsis was my adopted father, and how I was in fact trying to liberate Pokemon from humans. So in a way, I may have skipped out quite a lot of the truth. But I still felt like I had told her more than enough. But Becky seemed to listen through the whole story, clinging onto my every word.

"I can sort of understand what it feels like N…" she muttered after I had finished the story. She wasn't looking at me, but staring up at the night sky.

"How come?"

She chuckled, "Well, let's just say I am not in Unova by choice. I'm gonna leave it at that, and let you decide what I mean."

I figured she didn't wish to talk about her past and left it at that. I mean, she hadn't gone asking me questions I didn't want to answer, why should I do the same.

"So I'm guessing this Touko girl means a lot to you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. She's my most dear friend at the moment. I want to see her, but yet, I don't feel ready to face her again. I don't know if she has even finished her dream yet. I don't want to get in the way like I did last time." I admitted, "I want to see someone. He lives quite near to here, in a town called Floccesy Town. I need some answers. That's why I stopped off here, for a rest. I didn't intend so long though."

"I'm sorry if I became a bother."

"No no, honestly, it's nice to have some company for a change. I havn't actually spoken with a human for quite some time now."

"Well the same goes for me too." Becky said, "I've been in these woods for a month now. No one ever comes by, which is good for me."

There was an awkward silence between us. Riolu and Zekrom had both fallen asleep quite some time ago, so it was technically just the two of us. But I was getting rather tired myself, and I was beginning to notice Becky's eyes starting to droop.

"You look tired."

"Well it is pretty late. Do you want to come to my camp for the night? It's too late for you to travel now, and it's a lot better than being on your own."

The offer came as a shock to me. This girl, Becky, she was being so nice to me. I honestly wasn't expecting it. I wonder if she would have acted the same way if she knew who I really was.

"Only if you want me too."

"Of course I do silly!" she laughed, pushing herself to her feet and brushing the dirt off her jeans, "I only have one sleeping bag though. You are welcome to use it if you wish."

"No it's ok, I prefer not sleeping in those things anyway. Especially in the summer."

"Fine, but we're sleeping outside. It's too nice of a night to sleep inside a crammy old tent. Follow me, I'll show you where I set up camp. It's just on the other side of this meadow!"

I called back Zekrom and began to follow the young girl, wondering what it was about her that made me think she was something more than an ordinary trainer.


	3. On The Road

**Chapter 3**

**On the road**

***N's POV***

I woke up to the feeling of cold water splashing on my face. I shot up like a bolt, screaming as I did. When I came to my senses, I looked down at my feet to see a small Oshawott grinning at me, looking rather pleased with what he had just done.

"Sorry about the rude awakening. I already tried waking you up but you didn't respond." came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Becky sitting by a campfire eating an apple. I couldn't tell what the time was, but I knew it was early due to the fact the sun was only just starting to rise, and it was summer.

"What time is it exactly?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"6."

"IN THE MORNING?!" I screamed in shock.

"I know, we overslept didn't we?" she laughed, tossing an apple over to me, "Hurry up, I wanna get going."

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Yeah, but I never really tend to sleep for long. You can't protect yourself if you're sleeping."

"Why do you need to protect yourself exactly?"

Becky looked at me with a concerned look in her eye, "It doesn't matter."

I managed to locate my shirt which I taken off last night before falling asleep, and began to button it up.

"N." Becky suddenly said, "I was wondering, if maybe, I could travel round with you?"

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, it's just you seem like a really nice guy." Becky said, her innocence showing. I sighed quietly to myself. Honestly, she had no idea. Then again, did I really want to travel round by myself? I was enjoying the company, especially with someone as sweet as her. I shrugged at her before taking a bite of my apple.

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I do!"

"Ok then Becky. You can come with me."

Soon we were walking through the forest towards Floccesy Town. Riolu was jumping from tree to tree in excitement, obviously enjoying himself. This left me and Becky down on the ground together, talking about all sorts of things. She was still asking me all sorts of questions about myself, some of which I didn't want to answer, which she understood completely, before changing the subject. Eventually though she asked the question I was expecting.

"So who have you even got to see over in Floccesy Town anyway?"

"Well, I don't think you would know of him. After all, you are from Sinnoh. His name is Alder Ray. He's…"

"YOU KNOW THE EX-CHAMPION ALDER?! THAT'S SO COOL!" Becky suddenly squealed, making me jump in fright.

"You know of him?"

"Of course I do! I know a lot about Unova." she explained, suddenly making me realize how she recognised Zekrom as a legendary dragon, "It's so cool that you know Alder. What's he like? Is he as great as people say he is?"

"Well yeah, I guess. Can't be that great though seeing I beat him and everything…" I mumbled without thinking.

"YOU BEAT ALDER?"

Oh shit, I had said too much.

"Um, yeah. You sound like it's a big deal." I said, trying to sound casual, though to be honest I was starting to feel nervous.

"Well of course it's a big deal. It's Alder, the longest serving champion in Unova history! How can you act like it's not a big deal N?"

"You sure know a lot about Unova for a Sinnoh girl." I complained.

"I like to be prepared." she admitted, "Hang on, does that technically mean you were the champion of Unova?"

"No…" I lied, my voice wavering as I spoke, "It wasn't a battle to become champion. Just a friendly match."

Becky looked at me as if she could see right through my lies, but didn't carry on with that part of the conversation.

"So what do you have to ask Alder anyway?"

"Just random little things, nothing that important."

"Do you mind if me and Riolu come inside with you. I really want to meet Alder."

I wasn't sure at first if I should agree to her request. I wasn't sure how Alder was going to react when he saw me, and I didn't really fancy him telling her everything I had kept hidden from her so far. But at the same time, maybe having someone else with me would stop Alder from calling the police or something. In a way, Becky was sort of being my own personal body guard.

"I see no harm in it." I lied, obviously seeing everything wrong with the fact I was letting her come to Alder's with me.

"Yay!" she yelled, hugging me tightly in the process. She quickly realized what she was doing and released her firm grip from me, blushing as she looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed by what she had just done. I just laughed and continued to walk on.

**Becky's POV**

"Look N!" I shouted over to him. It had been a couple of hours now since we began the walk to Floccesy Town, and I had finally managed to catch a glance of a small town ahead of us.

"That must be Floccesy Town." N told me, coming next to me and Riolu. I gasped in delight. I had not expected the town to be so beautiful. It was a thousand times prettier than I had originally pictured it.

"Come on Becky." N interupted my delight as he continued to walk down the dirt path towards the town. I hurried after him, Riolu behind me.

"Do you even know where Alder lives?" I asked him as I struggled to keep up with him.

"Honestly, no." N admitted, "I guess we just wander round until we find it."

We ended up spending another whole hour looking round, until eventually I asked a kind stranger who pointed us in the right direction. Now, we were stood several steps away from his house, just staring at it.

"Maybe this is a mistake…"

"What is N?"

"Coming here of course."

"What do you mean?" I asked him suspiously.

"Well… No. It's nothing. I have to do this."

He slowly paced towards the door and I watched as he gingerly knocked on the front door three times. He looked nervous, and it almost looked like he was shaking. I picked up Riolu and placed him on my shoulder, before walking up behind N and waiting to be greeted.

The man who answered the door was not a man at all, but in fact a boy who looked about my age. He had short black messy hair, and was wearing a white shirt and tie. He held a book in his hand, indicating we had interrupted him while he was reading. When he noticed N, his face filled with rage. Surely this was not the legendary Alder that Cynthia had told me all about?

"What in Arceus's name are you doing here?" the boy spat, glaring at N, a fire burning in his eyes.

"I came to speak to Alder, not you." N spoke calmly.

"And what makes you think he will want to speak to scum like you? After everything you did? And whose the girl?" the boy continued on, now looking at me with the same sort of hatred, "One of your little Plasma worshippers?"

"Plasma worshippers?" I asked quietly, looking at N in confusion.

"Cheren, please. It's urgent." N said, not paying any attention to me.

"Get stuffed N." Cheren said, before trying to slam the door. He would have succeeded if N had not stuck his foot in the way just in time to stop him.

"Do you really think I would be here if it wasn't important?" N screamed at Cheren, "Now where is Alder?!"

"Cheren?" came a voice from inside, "Who is it?"

Cheren looked at N, lost for words.

"Um… well, N."

"N?"

"Yes Alder."

"Send him in."

"But Alder…"

"NOW Cheren."

The boy, who was obviously called Cheren gave N one last angry look, as if it was a warning, before opening the door and stepping aside to let both myself and N inside. We were escorted into the living room, where a much older man sat. He had large firey red hair that stuck up like a fires flames, which instantly cast my mind back to the description Cynthia had said to me. This was definitely Alder.

"I honestly never expected to see you again N." Alder said sternly, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"You know I wouldn't come if it wasn't important." N told him.

"Yes, I know that. I understand the situation you are in, you must have risked quite a lot to come here." Alder pointed to the sofa opposite him, before asking us both to have a seat.

"I had a feeling you'd appear soon N to be quite honest." Alder admitted, "Of course, I didn't expect you to have made friends with young Rebecca Starlight here."

I jumped as he said my name, not expecting it.

"You.. You know who I am?" I stuttered. Alder laughed at my reaction.

"Of course, Cynthia told me all about you. She told me a girl who prefered to go by the name of Becky would probably stop by. You appear to suit her description well. Blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a bit on the small size. And now that I've heard your voice, I can definitely tell you are the very girl Cynthia told me about, because of your Sinnoh accent."

"I have an accent?" I asked, surprised by this. I have to admit, the fact Alder seemed to know everything about me kind of scared me. I wondered if Cynthia had told him about why I was even here in the first place. She had mentioned to me she would let him know to keep an eye out, whether that meant she had told him why or not I did not know.

"So hang on, if she's not one of N's lame little grunts, why the hell is she travelling round with him?" Cheren asked Alder as he took a seat next to him, before looking straight at me as if trying to figure me out.

"I met N yesterday and asked to travel with him to Floccesy Town." I told him, not sure where this conversation was going.

"And are you aware of who N is?"

"Cheren…"

"No Alder, I'm curious to see how much N here has told Becky." Cheren said. I gave Cheren a displeased glare. I didn't like him, and I could see how uneasy he was making N. Of course I was aware N was hiding stuff from me, but I didn't care. At the end of the day, I could barely criticize him for not telling me stuff, that would make me a hypocrite.

"N's told me enough." I replied back.

"And how much is enough exactly?"

"Cheren…"

"At the end of the day N has told me more about him than I have told him about me. I haven't pressured him into telling me, nor do I really want to know. If N ever wishes to tell me about who he is, then I will listen. Until then though, I won't ask."

There was an awkward silence in the room. I glanced over at N, who appeared to be hiding a kind hearted smile in the shadows of his face.

"Cheren, why don't you leave us alone for a while?" Alder suggested.

"Fine. I need to go and retrieve my Pokemon from the Pokemon Centre anyway. I'll be back later." he said, before leaving without another word. No one spoke until the front door had shut again, leaving just the three of us alone in the house.

"Now N, what's this important matter you wish to discuss?"


	4. Plasma Sighting

**CHAPTER 4**

**PLASMA SIGHTING**

***N'S POV***

"I need to know if the rumors are true." I said, getting straight to the point, "The recent break out from Castelia City Prison, 6 prisoners escaped correct?"

"Correct." Alder answered.

"They were the other six sages from Team Plasma right?"

Alder laughed and looked down at the ground as he grinned to himself.

"So that's why you're here then. You want to track them down?"

"No, that's not the case." I admitted, "I came back cause I thought it would be the safest place for me. I heard another rumor Team Plasma were trying to find me, so I came back after realizing they were in other regions."

"Where have you got all this information from N? After all, it's all correct as far as I'm aware."

I shrugged, "I heard a few conversations here and there. Listened to rumors, watched the news in Pokemon Centres, that sort of thing."

"But um…" I heard Becky say, "I still don't understand. N, why are Team Plasma after you?"

I heard another sudden laughter come from Alder as I stared straight at Becky.

"Did you not tell her N?" he asked.

"Well, no, not exactly." I said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. After all, I havn't told you anything about me and…"

"You tell him nothing about you, understand Becky?" Alder said sternly, making both me and Becky stare at him in confusion and shock, "It is nothing to do with him and trust me, it would be best if you didn't get people like him involved in your life, understand?"

"But Alder, why…"

"No Becky!" Alder's voice was almost at a shout now as he glared at Becky like a scolding parent. Becky simply shot him an angry look, before standing up on her feet and looking at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk. I'll be in the town centre when you're done N." she said, "Come on Riolu."

Her exit was even more awkward than Cheren's, leaving me and Alder in silence after she had left. I had not expected that to happen, and judging my Alder's sudden shock and disappointment, neither had he.

"Alder," I finally broke the silence after what had seemed like forever, "I came here to find out the answer to one thing. Do you know what they are planning? Team Plasma I mean of course."

"I honestly don't know." Alder muttered, his voice wavering, showing he was still a bit upset by Becky's sudden outburst, "It's obvious that father of yours is up to something though."

"He is not my father." I spat quietly to him, "You know what he's like. He's a monster, and even though it took me awhile to figure that out, I know what his true nature is like. He won't stop until he is either defeated completely, or successful in world domination. He will do anything to get it."

"I know N. But you see…"

We were interupted by Cheren bursting through the front door in a panic, panting as he darted into the front room.

"Alder. Team Plasma have been spotted near the town centre." he managed to say in between his desperate gasps for air.

"Team Plasma?" Alder shouted in anger, jumping to his feet. His eyes looked at me. I just stared at Cheren. What were they doing here? Were they aware I was here already? My heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of endangering the town. Lives would surely be lost if Team Plasma really were here. And although I did not entirely care for either of them, I couldn't bare the thought of them both getting hurt because I was here. And then Becky…

Becky!

"N, maybe it's best if you stay here." Alder said as he began to walk towards the exit, "It may be the safest place for you, as they may not actually be looking for you."

"I need to get Becky!" I told him. Alder gave a slight nod as he suddenly realized Becky had said she was going to the town centre.

"I'll find her, don't worry."

"NO!" I screamed, causing both Alder and Cheren (who was now lying on the floor trying to regain his breath) to jump, "YOU'LL BE TOO BUSY SAVING THE TOWN. I NEED TO GET BECKY OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"N…"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind, so accept it." I said, pulling out a Pokeball from my pocket and placing my hat back on the top of my head, "I'm coming with you and getting Becky. Even if it means putting my own life at risk."

***Becky's POV***

I slowly walked through the empty streets of Floccesy Town with my hands in my pockets, silently cursing to myself as I kicked a stone with every other step I took.

"Stupid Alder. I thought Cynthia said he was understanding. He doesn't control me." I muttered.

"Riolu Ri." Riolu agreed. I sighed. Even though I didn't want to, I did see reason to Alder's actions. After all, I only knew half of N's story. What if he wasn't to be trusted? I had only known him for just about a day now. Of course, I didn't intend to share my story with him so quickly. Of course, if he did allow me to travel on further with him, maybe I would grow to trust him more, and then maybe I could open up more about my past? Of course, Alder had a reason to act like that. Just like Cheren had a reason to act like he did when he saw me and N that morning. My mind cast back to that moment Cheren had opened the door. What had he meant when he called me one of N's 'Plasma Grunts'? Of course I was familiar with the title Grunt when it came to evil organisations. It meant the lowest of the low. The workers basically. They would be stuck with petty jobs and were pushed and bossed around by their commanders and bosses to do stupid crimes. So why had Cheren referred to me as a grunt belonging to the very organisation trying to hunt down N? And why had he specifically said 'one for YOUR'? It didn't make sense.

"This is so messed up." I muttered to myself.

"Oh really? What is?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and immediately turned around to see a grown man stood their casually. He had a black uniform on and his face was hidden behind a matching black hat. Beneath his hat, his ginger hair was neatly combed and nice looking. Behind his mask though, I could recognise an evil smirk, as he had the eyes to match this smile. He was not a friendly person, that I could already tell.

"Aw what's the matter girly?" he asked almost innocently as he took a step towards me. I took a step back and prepared myself for a fight, as did Riolu.

"Who are you?" I shouted at him.

"You must either be new to the region, or not yet have met one of us in our new uniforms. I am a member of Team Plasma."

I managed to contain my surprise, but upon hearing the words 'Team Plasma' I instantly felt a lot more these were the guys looking for N? Was that why they were here? Had they seen him enter the town? Had they seen me with him? What was going to happen now?

"So what do you want?"

"Oh nothing much. Just to take your Riolu and all your other Pokemon." he said as if what he was asking of was nothing at all, "Now, if you'll just hand them over, then this mess can be dealt with a lot quicker and things won't have to turn ugly."

I scoffed at his threats, "You must be nuts! Riolu, quick attack!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Riolu instantly tackled the man to the ground, before returning back to my side. I grabbed his paw and began to run away as far as I could, desperate to lose him before he got back up.

I ran down a dark alleyway, trying to find a way out. However, I didn't realize at the time that this was a dead end until it was too late to take a turn. Any second now that guy would come back, piss mad at us for tackling him to the ground.

"Any ideas Riolu?" I asked, looking around frantically for a way out of the predicament we had found ourselves in.

"RI RI!" Riolu shouted, pointing towards a dustbin. It didn't take long to realize what Riolu was thinking. Above this dustbin was a water pipe that the two of us could easily climb. After all, we had spent the past month climbing trees in a forest. Out climbing skills were quite well developed now.

I held Riolu against my chest and began a run jump towards the dustbin, springing myself up as high as I could to grab hold of the piping. Riolu climbed his way ahead of me, making my other hand free enough to climb all the way to the roof tops.

And that was when we saw it.

Smoke.

Fire.

Carnage.

That's all we could see from the town centre.

I just watched in horror, as the sounds of desperate screams and cries filled my ears. My heart was pounding so fast now. I couldn't just let people die because of these people.

Without thinking, I began to jump and run along the roof tops of houses, in the direction of where the town centre once stood. I could hear Riolu struggling to keep up with me, but although usually I would slow down and keep up with him, now was not the time for this. I had to do something.


	5. Friends Stick Together

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Friends Stick Together**

***N'S POV***

"Becky!" I shouted into the emptiness. I'd been searching for over an hour now and still couldn't find her. I was beginning to fear she was in the middle of where the Team Plasma battle was taking place, and although I wanted to go over there and find her myself, Alder wouldn't allow it. I knew he was right, despite the fact I didn't want to agree with him. He had promised he would get Becky out alive if he found her, and I knew he would. I trusted him. I know, that sounds really weird, especially since we were once enemies with txwo different views on the world, fighting for two different believes. But despite the fact Cheren still hated me, I was seeing signs in Alder that maybe he had forgiven me for my actions.

But how could he forgive me when I couldn't even forgive myself?

"BECKY WHERE IN ARCEUS'S NAME ARE YOU?" I shouted once again, listening to my echo until it was nothing more than a whisper. Still nothing.

Without thinking, I began to run down the streets as fast as I could, anxiety building up inside of me worrying about Becky. Even though she had only recently become my friend, she still meant a lot to me. I felt like I could connect with her for some reason. Maybe it was because she understood me? Maybe she had also suffered something similar to me? After all, I knew hardly anything about her backstory. I remembered how irritated she had been when Alder had told her firmly she wasn't to ever tell me her back story. He must have had a reason to tell her that surely? As curious I was about her, I wanted to respect her privacy and not want to make her tell me anything she didn't want to of course. But there was something special about her.

I was nowhere near the town centre when the smell of burning hit my nostrils. I quickened my pace, fearing Becky was there. I had to find her if she was there. I had to get her out before Team Plasma got her. They were not forgiving people after all. They would punish anyone, especially those who got in their way. And Becky seemed like the type of person to put up a fight. People who did that though were always the first to go though. Which was why I had to stop it from happening before it was too late.

***Becky's POV***

Death.

It was everywhere.

I watched in horror from the rooftops as the town was destroyed. Fire was everywhere, spreading rapidly from building to building as more explosions took place to add to the already huge flames. I knew people were horrible enough to do things like this, but this was one of the first times I had experienced something as bad as this. Why? Why were Team Plasma doing this? Were they trying to prove a point? Did they want to be feared by the world? Show they were more of a threat than people thought they once were?

The horrible scene unfolding before my very eyes brought back so many unwanted memories. I hated it. But yet, I had to fight back my flash backs and fight back.

"We have to do something Riolu." I told him, "But we gotta be careful. After all, it won't be long till news crews start coming, ready to film all this shit going on. If we get caught on camera, theres a small chance I'll be noticed by someone, and that could be someone we don't want to recognise us ok? So we just fight back from the shadows."

Riolu gave me a very confused look, obviously not sure how we were going to manage it. Of course, I didn't either. But I was sure if I put my mind to it, I could do it.

"Let's get going. This place ain't gonna save itself now is it?" I said, smiling at my sudden adrenaline rush as I threw myself off the rooftops and into the midst of the battle, with Riolu behind me every step of the way.

***N'S POV***

"Alder!"

"N? What did I tell you?"

"I couldn't find her. Did you?" I asked in a panic, the sound of desperation in my voice.

"No. I sent Volcorona up a while ago to search from the skies while I delt with some grunts. So far though neither of us have had such luck in finding her. I wonder if Cheren has maybe seen her?"

"I'm gonna go look some more." I told him, reaching for my pokeball and calling out Zoroark, before running off quickly to stop Alder from stopping me. I had to find Becky and get the hell out of here. I was of course putting myself in a lot of risk, but to be honest, I was more concerned for Becky.

Time passed, and still no sight of her. I was beginning to fear for the worst. I spent what felt like months running through the chaos, looking in every destroyed building, searching through mountain piles of rubbish, urgently searching for Becky. And yet, it was like she had dissapered off the face of the planet the moment she had left through that door in her rage earlier.

It was when I was searching through one paticular pile of rubbish when I first finally saw one of them.

"Well well well… how the mighty have fallen."

I looked up in my surprise to see 4 grunts looking down straight at me. Although I knew they were deffinatly Team Plasma grunts, I noticed their uniforms were a lot different from what they used to be. 3 of them wore a mask that covered their faces, and the one who had spoken was grinning from ear to ear a very satisfied grin.

"We never expected to find you here N. Well, actually we kind of did. Ghetsis predicted it."

"Ghetsis?" I muttered softly, not letting anyone else hear me thinking out loud to myself.

"What a wild goose chase you led us on." One other member spoke from behind his mask, "But no matter. Now it is over. We finally got you."

"Who knows, we might even get a raise for all this."

"Or a promotion!"

"ZOROARK, HIDDEN POWER!" I shouted. Zoroark quickly fired at the four grunts, who got knocked down from the rubble mountain they were once standing upon. The maskless one jumpped to her own feet and pulled out 4 pokeballs from her pocket.

"So that's how you want to be? So be it." she spat, throwing the pokeballs in the air, "Zubat's, supersonic!"

Four Zubat's appeared in a flash of light and immediatly fired 4 powerful supersonic's straight towards Zoroark and myself. I braced myself for an impact.

But I never did get hurt.

Instead, a siloette knocked me and Zoroark to the ground, only just dodging the attack. I landed face down on my back with my saviour on top of me. In the light at first, I couldn't see who it was. But then as they stood back up, I recognised the face.

"Becky?"

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have easily dodged that, and instead you were just going to stand there and take it?" she yelled, hitting me gently in rage.

"I'm sorry Becky but…"

"Damn right you should be."

I looked behind the very angry girl to see Zoroark had gotten back up to fight the grunts, but Riolu had already taken care of the problem. The four grunts were now however no where in sight, which worried me slightly.

"Becky, we should go." I told her.

"But what about the town? We should save them."

"Alder and Cheren are evacuating the town now, along with a bunch of police officers. But the sooner I get out of here, the safer it will be for the town." I said, "Now I know you may not want to risk your life, but at the same time I know you'll want to travel with me. Which is why I am going to ask you this Becky. Do you want to travel with me still? Now knowing what danger it could bring to yourself and Riolu?"

She stared straight at me, tears welling up in her eyes, before running in for a hug and uncontrollably sobbing on my shoulder.

"If only you knew." I thought I heard her mutter, before she finally said, "Of course N. I don't care. I want to travel with you. You're my friend. Friends stick together."

"Then quit crying. We gotta get out of here."

***AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Honestly I am not that happy with this chapter, but oh well. I tried, that's all that matters right?***


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6**

**Truth**

***N's POV***

"I still don't understand why I had to leave."

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

It had been an hour since we had fled the scenes of carnage that once were Floccesy Town, and now we were once again back in the forest we had been in originally that very same morning. It was pretty late now, but in a desperate attempt to escape as far away as possible from the town I had refused to stop.

"But I could have helped!" Becky protested, "I could have done some good. I'm a tough fighter you know."

"I'm not doubting your skills Becky, but I'm not doubting Team Plasma's either. Though a lot of them are weak, they also have a lot of strong pokemon. A load of them, as well as the weak ones would be too much for anyone to handle."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us as we continued on down the dirt path. This went on for quite a while, until Becky finally broke it.

"N," she began, "Back at Alder's house, Cheren mentioned something that caught my attention. Why did he call me a Team Plasma grunt exactly when he saw me with you?"

This question caught me off guard. I hadn't realized Becky had paid attention to that tiny remark, let alone even managed to remember it after all that had happened.

"N?"

I just continued to walk on as I tried to think of a way to answer her question.

"Is it something to do with the fact Team Plasma are after you?" she continued on.

"Yes." I simply answered, before finally deciding to confess, "I was once their leader after all."

Becky stopped dead in her tracks, staring straight at me in disbelief. I paused and turned to her, with no expression on my face.

"How… But… You…" she stuttered, trying to comprehend it all in her brain.

"It's true I'm afraid."

"But you can't be." she muttered, "You used to be the boss of a bunch of… of… of monsters?!"

She was practically screaming by the time she finished her sentence. Her eyes were filled with anger and rage, and instantly I began to hate myself for telling her. She definitely was going to hate me now. But it was too late to hide it. I had to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry Becky. They weren't like that though when I was the leader. But then again, things were different back then."

"How? And this guy you told me about yesterday, Ghetsis, why is he in charge? Why did you step down? Why did they destroy a whole town, killing hundreds of innocent people, probably just to find you?"

"Please don't scream Becky." I said as calmly as I could manage, "You might draw some attention to us. I will tell you everything I promise." I told her.

"Not here." she whispered.

"What?"

"Not here. It might not be safe. And I have a feeling this part of your story is going to be even longer than yesterdays, so I want to get comfy."

"Do we go back to the meadow then?" I asked.

Becky simply gave Riolu a look, and then she smiled weakly to herself, as if she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"We're nearly here." she shouted from ahead, as I stumbled over fallen branches and foliage, desperate to catch up.

"Where are we going?" I called ahead. Becky simply answered with a giggle, which slightly irritated me, but at the same time filled me with the excitement of adventure.

Eventually she stopped, and simply looked up at a dead tree.

"Here? Why here?" I asked breathlessly as I stood next to her, gasping for air.

"Because of that." she said, pointing up towards the dead tree. I looked up too, and then eventually saw what she was so excited about. What originally had looked like a sad dead tree, was in fact so much more. Ribbons, string, pots, pans, abandoned odd shoes. Every odd bit of what would normally be rubbish was strung upon this tree to create what looked like a work of art. The way the moonlight shone upon it made it shimmer, giving it a sort of magical feeling. It truly was a sight to see.

"I did all of this." Becky said.

"You?"

"Yeah. Well, with the help of Riolu and the others of course. I've been here for a month after all. I had to occupy myself somehow. It was a distraction."

"A distraction from what?"

"Myself."

Becky placed Riolu on her shoulder and began to climb up the tree.

"Come on. You still owe me a story." she called after me.

I climbed up after her and perched myself next to her on a high up branch.

"Ok," I started, "Basically, to cut it short, I raised by Ghetsis to become the king of Team Plasma and liberate Pokemon from trainers. However, it was all a scheme to make Ghetsis the most powerful trainer, and after I had made all Pokemon leave their trainers, he was to going to ditch me and take over Unova."

"You're going to have to give me the long version." she admitted.

I sighed, and began to tell her everything that had happened 5 months ago. I told her about how Ghetsis found me in a forest, and how I used to be able to communicate with Pokemon. I mentioned Touko, the trainer who had defeated me with Reshiram, and how she was considered 'the other hero'. I basically gave her the rest of my story. Why? Because I trusted her.

"I can understand if you hate me now." I admitted after telling her everything, "I wouldn't blame you if you thought of me as a monster like the rest of Unova. I would even understand if you ran off and told someone like Team Plasma or the international police that I was here."

"Why would I do anything of those things?" she asked. I looked up at her in awe to see her smiling at me, "You were honest with me. Yes, at first I was a little pissed. But I honestly don't care about your past. I care about what you are now. You're a different person now I am sure."

"But, I don't understand…"

"Everyone makes mistakes N. And if I judged you for yours, I would be a bit of a hypocrite myself to be honest."she said, before launching herself down from the branch and perfectly landing on the ground below.

"I'm heading back to the meadow to set up camp again. Are you coming?" she called up.

"Is it ok if I just sit here for a while longer?" I asked, "I really want to reflect for a bit. That, and admire your handiwork."

"Kiss up." she scoffed, as she began to walk away."Don't stay up there too late." she warned as she disappeared with Riolu into the darkness. I let out a sigh once I was sure she was out of ear shot. It had been nice to be able to confess everything to someone who almost seemed like they understood exactly what I was going through, without judging me. I had expected her to run off, leaving me, never wanting to see me again. But in fact, she didn't, and I was glad she hadn't.

"Finally." came a familiar voice from behind me, "I thought she'd never leave."

I turned out in shock, and was terrified to find no other than Ghetsis standing there on the branch behind me. The sight of me made me fall back and tumble onto the ground, landing face first onto the dirty ground below.

Why was he here?


	7. Ghetsis

**CHAPTER 7**

**Ghetsis**

***N's POV***

"You're still the same old clumsy oath from 5 months ago I see."

I slowly pulled myself up to sit up and stare at the old man who was still stood balanced in the tree.

"How long were you there for?" I shouted up at him.

"Oh long enough N, long enough." he said, before jumping down in front of me almost as perfectly as Becky had. He still physically looked the same. Same green hair, same wrinkled feature, same demonic robot eye thing and a just as creepy smile to match. But although he looked the same as before, he seemed different. And it was this feeling that made me feel uneasy and slightly nervous.

"What's the matter N? It seems the sight of me came as a bit of a shock to you. Surely you expected it after earlier right?"

"To be honest I wasn't expecting it so early." I muttered, still sitting on the ground in shock.

"I act quick, you should know that." he said, "I was going to take you in the town. After all, you know true and well I am able to do that right. However, something did come to my attention that intrigued me."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Isn't it wonderful you managed to find someone like you?" he continued on.

"What?"

"The girl of course. Rebecca Starlight I believe her name is. I've sure heard a lot about her over the last few months."

This enraged me. How did he know who Becky was, and why had he heard so much about her? I wanted to scream those questions at him. No, I wanted to stop him. I wanted to reach out for my pokeball and call out Zekrom and fry him into nothing but dust with a powerful bolt of lightning. I wanted to put my mind at ease. But I didn't. I just continued to sit there like the lemon I was.

"Someone like me…" I repeated. My head snapped back up to glare at Ghetsis as he let out an ear-ringing laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

"You don't even know who this girl is do you?" he asked.

"Well I only met her yesterday and…"

"And yet you seem to entrust this girl with your life story?"

"You really did listen to the whole story didn't you?" I said, making Ghetsis laugh again.

"N my boy, how about I make you a deal?"

***Becky's POV***

I stopped dead in my tracks, my mind going straight into alert mode. Riolu must have sensed this because he tensed up also, looking straight at me with concern in his eyes.

"Ri ri?"

"Somethings not right." I whispered, "I feel… I feel like we're in danger."

I looked around, expecting something to jump out at me. Nothing. It was just us.

"Any ideas Riolu?" I asked.

Riolu jumped down from my shoulders and began to pace around, as if he was thinking. He then pointed in the direction we had come from, and I realized what he was thinking.

"N?" I asked, and he nodded. Riolu's instincts were better than mine, after all. Maybe he could sense something I could not.

Suddenly, the sound of an evil sickening laugh filled my ears, making me jump in fright. Something definitely wasn't right. Someone was with N, and judging by the sound of that laugh, he wasn't friendly.

***N'S POV***

"I am not interested in any deal of yours!" I shouted at him, hoping maybe Becky was close by enough to hear.

"Oh but you havn't even heard it yet N. I bet you'll love this one. Honestly you will. I mean, what's not to love about not being hunted down by us? Don't you want to be able to sleep at night without having to worry about where we are? Whether you will be safe? Whether the people you love or care about are free from harm?"

I tried to ignore him, but the sound of freedom was promising. Not having to worry about Plasma ever again? That was tempting. But also, it was surely too honest to be true, right?

"Anyway," he continued, "The deal is this. You hand over the girl, and you're free. We won't need you anymore, so basically you live your life. Well, as best as you can anyway. After all, technically you're not a boy, nothing but a monster. No real emotions, just built up lies. Just a complete useless experiment. A failure. Sorry, I'm going off topic here aren't I?"

"You must be fucking mad to think I'll agree to such lies." I spat, "Why do you want Becky? She is no use to you."

"But that's where you're wrong N. Let's just say a certain organization from Sinnoh has been looking for her, and are offering a large sum of money for her capture. Dead or alive."

For some reason, I had a feeling Ghetsis wasn't aiming this at me. I looked round, but couldn't see anyone there.

"I'm going to take it you don't want to accept my deal then?" Ghetsis asked, turning around to not face me, "Pity really."

When he turned once more to face me, I realized he had a pokeball in his hand. I sat there, frozen on the spot, despite the fact my mind was telling me to run far away.

"So noble of you, willing to risk your safety for a girl you know nothing about. I think it's sweet, don't you agree Rebecca?"

My eyes widened in shock. Becky was here? Was she watching this? I was now too scared to look round once more to double check, as my eyes were fixated on the pokeball he held in his hand.

"Are you not going to come out Rebecca Starlight? I really would like to meet you after all." Ghetsis shouted, his voice echoing around him, "No? Such a shame, I was hoping you'd like to have a front row seat for this."

Out from the pokeball emerged Hydreigon. I remembered this pokemon well, and I knew this was Ghetsis's strongest pokemon.

"You know what to do Hydreigon." Ghetsis said, pointing straight at me.

Not a second later, Hydreigon fired a powerful Dragon Pulse straight at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"NO!" I heard.

There was the sound of an explosion as the person screamed. I expected to feel pain. But I felt nothing. Was I dead? I opened my eyes, surprised to still be alive, and perfectly fine.

And then I noticed Becky was standing ahead of me, her arms stretched to her sides. Had she taken the hit for me? No, although she looked tired, she didn't look like the attack had even touched her.

What happened?


	8. The Game Begins

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Game Begins **

***Becky's POV***

"So noble of you, willing to risk your safety for a girl you know nothing about. I think it's sweet, don't you agree Rebecca?"

I lingered in the bushes, taken back by the fact this man appeared to know I was nearby. Maybe it was just a coincidence? Maybe he was just checking to see if I was stupid enough to reveal myself. Who was he anyway? He had to be a member of Team Plasma, I could tell that straight away by the way N was acting. But how did he know of me? What did he know of me?

"Are you not going to come out Rebecca Starlight? I really would like to meet you after ? Such a shame, I was hoping you'd like to have a front row seat for this."

He summoned a dragon pokemon out from the pokeball he held in his hand, and I recognised it to be Hydreigon. This one looked tougher than others I had seen before though, looking well trained and truly menacing. The look in his eyes as he glared at N sent shivers down my spine. If looks could kill, N would be nothing more than a pile of bones.

"You know what to do Hydreigon." he commanded. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. I had to stop it from happening. Otherwise N would be hurt. I pulled myself to my feet as I saw Hydreigon pull his head back ready to fire. Riolu grabbed onto my ankle, trying to pull me back down to stop me from doing something stupid. However, I shook him off and darted forward in front of N.

"NO!"

I stood in front of N and pulled my arms to my side just before the attack hit N. A large blue wall of light appeared in front of me, blocking the attack from hitting us both. When the attack died down, so did the wall, revealing the fact that the man was staring straight at me with a creepy and satisfying smile across his face.

"Becky?" I heard from behind me. I beckoned my head round to look at N, who looked confused and shocked I was there.

I gave him a comforting smile. "It's ok N."

"But… but… what…"

"Just as I suspected, you really are the one I've been hearing all about."

I turned back round and wiped my smile into a scowl at the site of the weird looking man.

"And dare I ask how you heard of me?" I shouted at him, forcing my voice to sound brave despite the fact I was scared, "Actually, who are you and what in Arceus's name do you think you're doing?"

The man let out a menacingly evil laugh.

"I thought I heard N tell you all about me Rebecca?"

"Ghetsis…" I heard N mutter to himself. So this was the mad adoptive father on N he had told me about not moments ago. Had he listened in to our conversation? Not taking my eyes off of him, I watched as Ghetsis began to pace around us slowly in a circle, as if thinking. Riolu was now by my side ready to strike in case anything happened, as I stood ready to protect N. After all, if what N said was true, he was still after him. But why did he seem to be so interested in me exactly?

"So what you just did Rebeccca, that isn't exactly normal now is it?" Ghetsis said finally.

"Neither is the robotic eye but I've tried to overlook that, I expect you to at least have the courtesy to do the same." I joked sarcastically, anger in my voice.

"Becky don't please." N said, practically begging.

"Let her have her fun N, it makes the situation more interesting."

I gulped quietly, not liking where this was going.

"Lucas has told me a lot about you. He's been looking all over for you."

The name came as a shock to me. I hadn't heard that name in so long, and I wasn't expecting him of all people to know of him.

"How do you know of him?" I spat at him.

"Leaders of evil organisations tend to keep in contact with one another, especially when he fears his little sister has fled away to another region." he laughed, before continuing on mockingly, "He misses you dearly. Wants you to come home. After all, don't the two of you still have unfinished business to attend to?"

I felt like I was physically going to be sick. If he'd been in contact with Lucas of all people, surely he would know everything about me. He was trying to use Lucas as a way to get to me, and despite the fact I was trying not to let it do that, he was so far succeeding.

"Ghetsis, Becky has nothing to do with you!" N shouted, coming to my rescue as he threw himself back onto his feet and grabbing my hand in a comforting and protective way.

"But she does N. After all, it's not everyday you meet a person who was chosen by a legendary Pokemon. Well of course there was you and Touko, but she's however slightly different from you now, aren't you Rebecca?"

I just stood there, scared witless, not sure how to react. Any small amount of confidence I possibly had before was now replaced by terror. Now I understood exactly why N had never wanted to see this man again, he was scary! It was like he enjoyed making others fearful. Like it was his only purpose in life.

"So N really has no idea what you are capable of doing?" Ghetsis asked, stopping next to Hydreigon after pacing round us in circles goodness knows how many times, "Why don't you show him, seeing he seemed to missed the first time you did it?"

Without a warning, Hydreigon fired once more at us, forcing me to push N behind me as rapidly as I could and bring up once again the force field that had protected us the first time. I only just managed to hold it up as the attack ended, I collapsed to my knees in exhaustion. N instantly rushed to my side along with Riolu.

"Riolu?" my best friend said sadly.

"Becky? Becky, please tell me you're ok?" N begged, crouching down and gently pulling my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Are you not at all phased by what the fuck I just did." I said to him in between breaths as I struggled to focus at his worried looking face.

"A little." he admitted, "But I'm more worried about you."

"Aw how sweet." Ghetsis cooned, "It appears N is trying to gain a conscience."

Again, I was forced to bring up the forcefield as Ghetsis commanded yet another attack. By now I was struggling to stay awake. Why was he doing this? It had to be intentional.

And then I clicked.

"You know…" I muttered finally as the attack ended once again.

"Know you haven't yet mastered the gift you were granted by the Lake Trio?" he finished for me, "Oh yes, Lucas remembered to tell me that, just in case I did find you. I remember him telling me to force you to use them a lot, as it would tire you out."

My first clenched in rage as I just stared at the ground, too tired to move. It had worked. I couldn't go on anymore. What would happen now?

"Becky?" N muttered. I realized he was still by my side, but I was simply too exhausted to look up to see how he looked.

And then I blacked out.

***N's POV***

"BECKY!" I screamed as she collapsed down onto the ground. She really had been tired out. Riolu ran to her side, his face looking dispaired. I turned my attention to Ghetsis, who was watching the whole situation with a smug look on his face.

"You're a fucking monster." I spat at him.

"No different from you then."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I shouted, now reaching for Zoroark's pokeball and calling him out.

"Zoroark shadow ball!" I ordered. Zoroark did as I asked, firing an almighty and powerful blast at Ghetsis, causing a large explosion.

"Great job!" I praised him, certain that the attack had hit him. However, as the dust from the explosion cleared, I saw that Ghetsis and Hyrdreigon were no longer there.

"What!?"

"I'm no fool N." I heard from above me, and saw Ghetsis at the top of the tree with the Shadow Trio, who had obviously teleported him away from the attack before it hit him, "I am not going to battle you. Not yet. I want to have a bit of fun first. Tell Rebecca Starlight when she decides to wake up that her brother will be coming, and to prepare herself. As for you N, realize that the girl has put you in even more danger than you were in before. Of course, I could give you one last chance to give her up and…"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Fine." Ghetsis's voice boomed, "Let the games begin."

And then they were gone.

It took a while for me to remember Becky had fainted. I walked over and bent down next to Riolu.

"She'll be fine as long as we get her some medical help." I told Riolu, weakly picking Becky up, careful not to injure her anymore.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we'll have to take her to Alder." I admitted, "He'll know what to do."

As I struggled to carry Becky back through the forest, with Riolu and Zoroark at either side of me, my mind cast back to that forcefield Becky had produced earlier on, saving me three separate times. Ghetsis had called it a gift she had yet to master. But what exactly was it?

"Riolu." I said, "Becky isn't an ordinary person is she?"

Riolu simply shook his head, and didn't say anything for the remainder of the journey.


	9. Darkness

**CHAPTER 9**

**Darkness**

***Cheren's POV***

I walked along the dark bleak streets, surrounded by rubble and smoke everywhere. The emergency services had managed to get rid of the fires and rescue any survivors, and luckily for us, the police had even managed to round up a few newbie grunts. If we were lucky, they would squeal what exactly they were planning on doing here. I already knew why they were here though. They wanted that bastard N. Why couldn't Alder just agree to what I had suggested and let them have that scum. They surely would have left us alone after they got what they wanted though, right? I respect Alder, but sometimes I wonder why he chooses to make the choices he makes. After everything N had done, I expected Alder to be one of the last people to forgive him. But infact he was the first, and one of the only, the only other as far as I was aware was Touko, who I expected too, despite everything he had done to her.

I would never forgive him for that. He hurt my best friend.

I looked up to see someone approaching me, two pokemon either side of him. He looked as if he was carrying something, obviously struggling. As he got closer, I recognized it to be a person he was holding. Had one possible survivor got left behind?

I was surprised when I recognised the person to be N, holding none other than the girl he had been with earlier.

"N?" I asked in shock, not sure what else to say. Had Alder not told N earlier to leave when he found the girl? Obviously something had happened, which was why the girl was now passed out in his arms.

"Help." N practically begged, tears in his eyes, "Please Cheren."

I looked down at the girl as she silently let out weak whimpers in her sleep. She was suffering. As much as I despised N, this girl was quite obviously not a Team Plasma grunt like I had accused her of being earlier that day. She was innocent. And I couldn't let her suffer just because she was foolish enough to trust an idiot.

***Becky's POV***

_I am alone in a world of black._

_Where the sun doesn't sun._

_Where there is no sign of happiness. Just darkness._

_Where am I?_

"_Hello?" I called out, getting no reply but the sound of my echo. Slowly I began to creep forward, the sounds of my footsteps echoing around me. _

"_Hello?" I tried again,my voice louder than before, "Is anyone here?" _

_Again, no answer. I was now a lot more worried than before. Was that the sound of my heartbeat I could hear, pounding away rapidly? I began to run faster, desperate to find something or someone in this world._

_I must have been running for what seemed like hours when I finally saw the shadow of a person. I stopped and stared at it. As relieved as I was to see someone else in this place, I still didn't know if I knew this person or not, as they were nothing but a shadow._

"_Um… excuse me? Do you know where I am?"_

_No reply. _

"_Um, hello?" I slowly crept a little bit closer, "Are you ok?"_

"_I am. The question is, are you?" I voice sounded so familliar. It sounded so threatening, and I recognized who it belonged to._

"_Lu...Lu...Lu…" I stuttered._

_The shadow stepped forward and revealed himself to me as Lucas, my own brother. No. He wasn't my brother. He was a monster. _

"_I missed you Becky." he joked, a twisted and evil grin spreading across his face. I slowly took a step backwards, scared for my own safety._

"_I think it's time you woke up, don't you? After all, you need to get a move on if you don't want me to find you. But I will find you." he said._

"_Lucas…" I muttered._

"_Time to wake up." _

My eyes shot open and I rapidly shot up in alarm, heavily panting in fear. I looked around my surrounding area, surprised to find myself in a bedroom. I climbed out of the bed slowly, as I began to remember everything that had happend the night before. There was Ghetsis. He had threatened N. But then he tried to bribe N into giving me to him for Lucas.

Lucas…

***N'S POV***

"Is Becky awake yet?" I asked Alder as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"I think so, but I just thought I'd give her a bit of space for a while. " Alder said. I nodded understandingly, trusting Alder's decisions. Maybe it was best to give her a bit of space rather than just rush in and see her, despite the fact I was desperate to see her.

"I am not sure how safe you'll be here though N." Alder admitted, "And I can't risk the towns safety once again for you both. Many died yesterday, and I still have a feeling they were after you."

"Of course they were after him." Cheren complained, taking a seat down on the opposite sofa with the cup of coffee he had just made himself, "What else could they possibly be after besides from him?"

Me and Alder sat in an awkward silence, not sure what to say. Cheren had not stayed around long enough to explain fully what happened last night, as he had to still patrol the town. As far as he was concerned, Ghetsis had appeared, and Becky had gotten hurt, which Cheren then blamed me for. (Of course, I expected nothing else to be honest.) Alder knew everything though. He apparently already knew about Becky's 'abilities', but wouldn't tell me anything else, saying it was not his business to tell. Whether yesterday's attack was aimed at me or at Becky no longer mattered to me.

"_Realize that the girl has put you in even more danger than you were in before."_

Ghetsis's parting words were still haunting in my mind. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I had just left Becky, I wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I should have just made Zekrom zap her like I originally anticipated.

No, I shouldn't have even thought about doing something as cruel as that. Becky didn't deserve it. She had obviously suffered enough as it was. I was going to protect her now with my life. I still wasn't entirely sure who this Lucas person was, but the fact he obviously wanted to harm Becky was enough to make me hate him. I wouldn't let him or Ghetsis get her. I knew it was going to be a difficult challenge, protecting both Becky and me from harm. But I like a challenge.

Let's just hope this is one thing I don't completely mess up like I usually do.


	10. The First Pokemon

**Chapter 10**

**The First Pokemon**

***Becky's POV***

"Becky!"

As I slowly stepped off the final step of the stairs, I was swept off my feet by N and spun round rapidly as he held me firmly in a tight grip. As sad as I was, it felt good to be with him. I liked it. He eventually realized what he was doing though and put my feet back down on the ground, awkwardly blushing afterwards. I must admit, I didn't exactly ever want it to end. I felt safe with him.

"How're you feeling?" he stuttered eventually, breaking the silence.

"Ok I guess." I lied, before sighing sadly, "N I need to talk about something with you."

"If it's about what I think it is you don't have to tell me…"

"No I do. I can't hide it from you if we're going to be travelling round with you. Beside, I can't stand the thought of that geezer Ghetsis knowing something about me that you don't. No offence of course, you being related and all."

"I'm not related to him." N muttered angrily to no one in particular. I noticed for the first time Alder and Cheren standing behind N, taking the whole situation in.

"I know you said yesterday not to tell him, but under the current circumstances, I believe it is quite fair I tell him, do you not agree?" I asked Alder, trying to sound as calm and mature as possible to try and win Alder's favour. It appeared to have worked as Alder nodded in agreement.

"You have an xtransceiver right?" Alder asked. I lifted up my wrist to show him the pink watch device that was with me at all times. This device served as a phone and allowed me to make face to face calls at a click of a button.

"Let me give you mind and Cheren's number, in case anything happens while we're gone." Alder said.

"Where are you going?" N asked suspiciously..

"I think it's probably best you two are alone to hear what Becky has to say N, trust me on this." Alder said, looking me straight in the eye, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"We won't go too far. You know what to do if anything happens." Alder reminded me one last time. I simply nodded slightly, too worried to say anything. Alder seemed to notice this.

"It's gonna be ok Becky. You can trust him." he said.

"I'm not worried about that." I whispered.

"I know. But believe me, if anyone knows what you're going through, it's him. You know his story. Betrayed by someone he trusted. Used for someone elses own benefit. Hunted. N may be the only one that can help you at the moment."

I nodded once more, before slowly closing the door and letting out another quiet sigh, before slowly pacing into the front room where N and Riolu were sat.

"Riolu, how about you go entertain yourself?" I suggested. Riolu looked like he wanted to argue against my suggestion, but obviously took the hint and left without a word. When I was certain he was out of ear shot, I took a seat opposite N and stared down at my trembling hands.

"Are you sure you're ok with telling me?" N asked. I nodded.

"I guess it's best I tell someone. You know, get it off my chest." I said.

"When you're ready then."

I took a deep breath, and then straight away started without a second doubt.

"Obviously the whole force field of power thing is not normal."

"Ghetsis called it a 'gift by the legendary lake trio.'" N reminded me.

"I'd call it more of a curse to be honest." I admitted, trying to humor myself in attempt to calm myself down, "Basically, just as you were chosen by Zekrom to be a hero, I was chosen by the legendary lake trio of Sinnoh, Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf, to be a hero."

N stared at me in shock.

"So you're in a way like me?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly, "In a way yes. I was basically chosen for the purpose of stopping my brother, Lucas in opening a portal capable to destroy the world."

"Lucas…" N muttered, as if trying to remember what had been said about him the night before, "Now I remember, Ghetsis mentioned something about leader of evil organisations."

"Let me tell you basically from the beginning N, it'd be easier that way…"

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

It had been 5 years since Team Galactic had originally been stopped in Sinnoh. How a hero, no older than a child, had risen from the ashes and stopped the evil organisation with the help of three pokemon, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. The leader of the criminal gang was long gone in the Distortion World, the home of the legendary pokemon Giratina. The group had then been believed to be disbanded after their four commanders, Saturn, Mars,Jupiter and Charon, went missing. However, there had been a tragedy in this event. The champion Cynthia and the mysterious hero went into the Distortion World to try and rescue Team Galactic's leader from Giratina. Here, Giratina was at his strongest, and the hero was no match for the pokemon. He was forced to sacrifice his life in order to give Cynthia the chance to escape the Distortion World and seal the portal to prevent Giratina from returning again, while the hero distracted Giratina, therefore ending in his own destruction.

Everyone believed that Team Galactic were finished after that. The identity of the 'Lost Hero' as everyone then went on to call him remained a secret from the public, in respects to his family and friends. Soon, everyone went on with their everyday lives. But Team Galactic were still there, planning their next big scheme to get revenge on the world for trapping their leader in the Distortion World with Giratina, for meddling with their plans. They believed a new hero would have had to be chosen by the legendary lake trio now their hero was dead. They just had to find that hero…

"Are you excited for your big day Becky?"

"You bet mum! I'm so excited that Professor Rowan's giving me a pokemon so I can help with his research. I'm gonna be the best field researcher for him ever, just you wait!" I cheered happily, sitting by the window, watching the path for a familiar face.

"Even better than me and Lucas?" my sister Dawn asked, ruffling my hair as she walked past.

"Of course." I boasted, sticking my tongue playfully out at her. Dawn, now being 20 years old, was now a Pokemon Contest champion rather than a researcher for Professor Rowan. However, she had been one of the best. That was until now 18 year old brother Lucas had started his journey. I found it amazing how he had managed to collect all 8 gym badges and collect tonnes of research for the lab during his 6 years of travelling. He had even visited various other regions, such as Kanto and Hoenn, in order to collect research. And now, it was my turn. It was my 15th birthday, and although I had started later than my two older siblings in starting my journey, today was finally the day. I had one goal, and that was to become Professor Rowan's top researcher, and learn everything there was to know about Pokemon.

"Speaking of Lucas, where is that boy anyway?" I heard my mother ask Dawn from the kitchen.

"Late as usual." Dawn admitted, "I swear, boys can be so…"

"HE'S HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in excitement, as I caught a glance of my older brother heading towards our house, "Mum, can I please go meet him now? Please?"

"Well I guess so." My mum said, giving me a big tight squeeze, "Please stay safe, and remember to phone home every so often so I don't worry as much ok?"

"Aw mum there's no need to worry, I can handle myself out there, and once I get my first pokemon from Professor Rowan in a minute, I'm sure I will be fine."

"I'm sure you will be fine, just remember the world is a dangerous place. You gotta be prepared for anything ok?" my mum sighed.

"I am, just trust me ok?" I said, giving her a final comforting squeeze, before picking my backpack off the floor and slinging it over one shoulder and heading out the door, walking backwards for a bit to give one final wave to my older sister and my mum and they yelled their farewells. The second they were out of sight though, I sprinted down the dirt path towards the place I had seen my brother, eager to see him and start my Pokemon journey.

I screamed the second the I saw him.

"LUCAS! I'M HERE!"

I jumped up towards him and hugged him when I was close.

"Hey sis, happy birthday!" he said, bending down to hug me as he did, "15 years old and you're still a short stump."

"That is no way to talk to a girl on her birthday!" I moaned at him, sticking my bottom lip out into a pout.

"Haha, sorry. You ready to go anyway?"

"Of course, what sort of question is that? Let's go come on!"

We'd been walking for about half an hour now away from my home in Twinleaf Town and towards Professor Rowan's lab, and I hadn't stopped talking once during the entire journey, which was obviously starting to get on Lucas's nerves a bit.

"I really do want a Turtwig, but then again choosing a Piplup or a Chimchar could also be an option cause they also are quite tough. But you chose Chimchar before he evolved didn't you, and Dawn still has her Piplup from when she was an assisstant so I think maybe I should have a Turtwig. But then again grass as a type disadvantage against fire and I want to be able to beat you so…"

"You havn't shut up the whole journey do you know that?" my brother pointed out. I blushed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was a bother, you should have said something!"

"I did, just now." my brother laughed, "It was cute at first but now it's just growing to be a pain in the…"

"Shut up for a second." I said suddenly, stopping dead in my tracks.

"What? Says you!"

"Seriously Lucas, shush for a second." I snapped quietly at him, my voice in a hush. We both listened to what at first seemed like nothing. And then I heard again the sound that made me stop. Lucas seemed to have heard it too this time, as he looked in the direction it had come from.

"It sounds like a Pokemon." I whispered too him, slowly walking towards the bushes it had come from. Lucas was behind me, stepping as quietly as I was. I gently pushed back the bushes, trying not to startle whatever had made the noise. It was then I saw a bashed up looking Riolu, lying in the mud helplessly, his eyes closed as he shivered. I bent down and picked him up, careful not to harm him in anyway. Although he let out a few extra whimpers as I did so, I think it was more out of fear rather than pain.

"A Riolu?" my brother asked in surprise, "That Pokemon isn't supposed to be around these parts. In fact, they are considered rare in this region. What's one doing here?"

"Maybe abandoned by his trainer?" I suggested, looking down at the poor Pokemon in sorrow. And then I saw on his right arm was a bite mark, a poison bite mark.

"Lucas look!" I cried in alarm. Lucas came over and gasped, instantly recognising what I was so worried about.

"We should get him to a Pokemon Centre fast!" Lucas declared, "Follow me, I know where the nearest one is!"

I ran after my brother, holding the Riolu tight in my arms. If we weren't quick enough, the Riolu would surely die in his condition. I had to make sure he lived. I couldn't start off my journey knowing I wasn't quick enough to save his life.

We sat nervously in the Pokemon Centre, eagerly waiting. Lucas was asleep on the sofa, tired out, as he had apparently been travelling all night in order to get to Twinleaf Town in time for today. I was sat curled up in a ball of the chair next to him, staring out at the window in despair. Had I been successful in saving Riolu's life?

"Excuse me, Miss Starlight?" I heard. I snapped out of my daydream and turned my attention towards Nurse Joy, who was holding none other than the now healthy looking Riolu. My worried expression quickly turned into a smile as I leapt up from the chair to greet the Riolu.

"Hey there little guy." I greeted him, gently picking him up from Nurse Joy's arms and holding him in my own, which he seemed to like as he snuggled into my chest happily. He seemed to be thankful for what I had done.

"Lucas wake up!" I yelled over to him. Lucas jolted up right in a start, taking a few seconds to compose himself before he took in the scene in front of him.

"Hey, he's ok!"

"You should really be more careful with your Pokemon miss." Nurse Joy scolded me, "He was in a critical state. You're lucky you took him in when you did, or else he wouldn't be as healthy as he is right now, that is for sure."

"Oh no you don't understand. Riolu isn't mine, I found him like this." I told her.

Nurse Joy seemed taken back by this piece of information. "Really? Well that would explain a lot, I am so sorry. It seems this Riolu does have a trainer though, but could have been abandond. It's a shame really, a lot of trainers seem to be doing that lately."

"So this Riolu doesn't have a trainer then?" Lucas said, pulling an empty Pokeball from his pocket, "In that case, I'm gonna catch it."

"Lucas no!" I yelled at him angrily, "Is this really the time for this? After all this little guy has been through."

"I'm sure he won't mind will you Riolu? Don't you want a strong capable trainer like me to be your trainer."

The Riolu shook his head, much to my brothers disgust. What made him even more shocked though, is when Riolu turned and pointed up to me, a smile wide across his face.

"Me?" I whispered.

"Riolu!" he cheered.

"WHAT! BUT SHE HASN'T EVEN GOT HER FIRST POKEMON YET!" My brother shouted in shock.

"It seems Riolu has made up his mind. He appears to want to go with you miss." Nurse Joy told me. I looked down at the pokemon in amazement, before nodding excitedly.

"Then I'll do it. I'll be your trainer." I hugged Riolu closely, "I won't let you down I promise."

My brother laughed, "You look like a right twat Becky. But to be honest, Riolu chose the next best option I guess. I'm sure you won't regret it Riolu, Becky is a heck of a girl that's for sure."

Those were the days when me and my brother were still close. When we were just two ordinary siblings, travelling Sinnoh together, on a remarkable journey. After about five months, Lucas left to train alone before he went off to challenge the Elite Four, as well as the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. I didn't want to leave him, but he told me it was for the best. He promised me the next time I would see him, he would have beaten the champion, and be known by all in Sinnoh.

Well he was right about one of those.

If only he was known for the right reasons.

If only I hadn't left him.

My brother Lucas...


	11. Danger

**Chapter 11**

**Danger**

***Becky's POV***

***STILL IN FLASHBACK MODE***

It had been a couple of months since I had last heard from Lucas. He hadn't contacted me since he had left, and was even forgetting to call home much to mums dismay. I had to constantly phone her up to comfort her, insisting to her that he was just too caught up in his training. But even now I was starting to have my doubts. It was unlike him to not contact anyone, so I had decided to go to the Pokemon League myself to see if he had visited there yet. I had earned my last badge a while back, but I now had no interest in being a Pokemon Champion like my brother did, so I had not even considered coming up to here.

"This is it Riolu." I said to him as we emerged from Victory Road to see a tall palace like building standing tall in front of the evening sunset. I gawped in amazement at the sight ahead of me, taking it all in. It looked magnificant. I wanted to stare at it for ages, but I had come here for one purpose and one purpose only.

"Come on Riolu." I whispered, looking down at my best friend with a look just as serious as the one he was giving me. He knew how important Lucas was to me, so he also knew how serious this whole thing was. I was scared to be honest. What if Lucas had never shown up to challenge the Pokemon League once? He could have been in danger for ages, and I would have known nothing about it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was in trouble.

I walked straight towards the registration counter the second I stepped inside. I pronounced my words swiftly and confidently, knowing exactly what I wanted to say as I had been practicing it in my head for the entire 3 day journey in Victory Road.

"Excuse me, can you possibly tell me if my brother has challenged the Pokemon League in the past 2 and a half months? It's an emergency."

"Of course." the lady said happily, obviously not noticing how desperate I was. She turned to her computer and typed a few keys, before asking my brothers name.

"Lucas. Lucas Starlight."

The woman stopped dead still as soon as I said his name, her once happy face disappearing to be replaced by a shocked and worried face. This wasn't good. Why? Why did she look so worried? Had something happened?

"Could… could you wait there for um… for just a few minutes?" she asked. I nodded, not quite sure how to react. I watched in confusion as the lady stood up and walked out the door behind the counter, before looking at Riolu, who once again had an expression to match mine.

"Why do you think she looked like that?" I muttered to him. Riolu shrugged, not sure what to tell me.

Time passed slowly as we waited in silence. Seconds felt like hours as we waited, the tension rapidly building up at every tick of the nearby clock. Eventually though, the woman emerged from the door, followed by a tall blonde female figure. She wore all black, and looked like she held a high figure of authority. I felt like I should have known her, but yet she looked like a complete stranger to me. Was she a member of the Elite Four? Had she battled Lucas before? Did she know something I did not?

"You must be Rebecca Starlight." she said calmly, causing me to jump.

"Um.. yes. How did you-"

"I know probably more than you do Rebecca, so please just listen to me, we are running out of time." she said.

"Wait what? Running out of time for what?" I demanded, urgency in my voice.

"You really don't know do you?" she muttered, as if she was talking to herself other than me. She turned to me, and told me who she was, her voice louder and more bolder than before.

"My name is Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh Region."

"You! You're the champion? Has my brother been here? Have you met him?"

"I have met Lucas Starlight yes, but sadly our meeting was not a very friendly one." she told me, "Rebecca… have you ever heard of Team Galactic?"

***Alder's POV***

"I don't get it Alder, why won't you tell me about Becky? I could help!"

"It isn't any of my business to tell you the story of Becky, I have told you enough Cheren let's just leave it at that." I snapped.

"It's not fair that the criminal gets to know about…"

"Cheren I swear to Mew if I hear you refer to N as a criminal one more time I'm going to strip you of your gym leader status!" I threatened.

"Have you completely forgotten what he did 5 months ago Alder?" Cheren asked furiously, "He has hurt everyone he met! He shamed you! He basically made you look like a complete fool to Unova!"

"And I have forgiven him for his mistakes, like he has asked me too. I would expect someone like you to do the same." I told him.

"No way. Not after what he did to Touko." Cheren muttered. I sighed. I could understand why he of all people would not forgive N. After he had left, Touko had fallen into a depression and had not left the house for months. Only a couple of weeks ago, her mother had told me she had discovered Touko had left without a warning, leaving a note saying she had left on Reshiram to 'find herself.' Cheren had immediately blamed N for all this, and had threatened to do a lot of violent things if he ever laid eyes on him. Luckily, he had so far refrained from making his words come true.

"Touko said she forgave him. In fact, she was the only one that never blamed him once." I reminded him.

"As much as I love Touko as a friend, she is a fool." Cheren said as we walked into the Pokemon Centre to check on the injured from yesterdays attack. I was immediately greeted however by Nurse Joy.

"Alder! You just missed some inspectors from the Sinnoh Police Force. They claimed to be looking for you."

"Sinnoh Police Force?" I asked, "But why would they be here?"

"They said it was confidential, and said they had to be directed to your house as quickly as possible. I gave them the directions and they left about 10 minutes ago, so whether they will be there by now I don't know."

"What did these people look like?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well they looked very strange to be honest, not like police officers at all. More like space mean infact. It must be the uniform in Sinnoh, kind of weird to be honest. Hey, are you ok Alder?"

I stood there in shock. Becky was in danger.

"How long ago did you say they left?" I suddenly shouted at her, surprising Cheren and Nurse Joy.

"Um, 10 minutes ago. Alder is something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No. No. Just keep everyone in the building." I warned her, "I have no idea how the following situation may play out, and I need to make sure everyone is safe. Cheren, we have to hurry."

We both ran out the building, leaving a confused and speechless Nurse Joy stuttering behind us.

"Alder, are these space men the…"

"Yes, they are Team Galactic for sure." I told him.

"Do you really think they could harm the town anymore?" he asked.

"No I wasn't talking about those bastards. I was referring to Becky."

"How could one girl hurt the town?" he asked.

"There's no time to explain, but I have a feeling you're going to get the answer to that question soon enough!"


	12. The New Hero

**CHAPTER 12**

**The New Hero**

***Becky's POV***

***FLASHBACK***

I slowly climbed up the last few steps to Spear Pillar, trembling in fear of what awaited me at the top. It had been a long and tiring journey through Mt Coronet, and both myself and my Pokemon were beaten and worn out. Riolu was weakly clinging his arms round my neck, desperate to keep ready for battle, but also dying for a rest. As much as I wanted to let him sleep, I needed him more than ever. I didn't know what sort of mess was awaiting me at the top. All I knew from Cynthia is that only I could stop it…

I stepped gingerly off the final step and into Spear Pillar, immediately taken back by the scene that was before me. Team Galactic grunts and commanders everywhere were staring in awe at a huge purple portal that was rapidly expanding. In the centre of it all were two Pokemon I had heard a lot of, but had always assumed they were myths.

Dialga and Palkia…

A familiar voice snapped my attention away from the legendary Pokemon of time and space and reminded me of why I was here. Riolu seemed to have found energy from somewhere, and leapt from my arms and silently landed on the floor, ready to attack when needed.

"Soon, the dreams of Cyrus will be fulfilled, and Team Galactic's goal will be fulfilled!"

"LUCAS!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the room as every head in the room turned towards me in disbelief. My brother was the last to turn, but instead had an evil grin spread wide across his face, unlike his fellow comrades.

"Just as I predicted. Becky, it's been a while. I'm guessing Cynthia finally managed to find you and explained the situation to you?" he said, slowly striding down towards me.

"More like I found her." I muttered, shocked that I was talking to my own brother like this. He didn't look like Lucas. He now looked so menacing and powerful, but even so I had to try and make light of the situation.

"You look like a right twat, dressing up like these stupid idiotic space men!" I bravely joked, standing my ground fiercely as I watched him still walking towards me, "What the hell do you think you're doing Lucas?"

"I think I am improving the world."

"How? You heard the stories we used to be told about what happend when these dip shits tried to do this before! Have you learnt nothing?" I shouted in rage. He stopped dead, still smiling that twisted grin at me, making me nervous.

"I have to be honest with you Becky, this isn't a plot to try and open up the Distortion World again." he admitted.

"What? Then why…"

"Team Galactic came to me and offered me the chance to gain immense amounts of power, as long as I took part in a scheme to try and catch the Hero of Sinnoh."

"But he's been dead for five years now, how in Arceus's name are you going to catch a dead dude?"

"True, he has been. However, Galactic researchers made the discovery that the Lake Trio choose a new hero to protect the world every time their previous hero dies, and they have spent all these years to track down the hero. With this scheme, the new hero would appear to stop us. And it looks like that has come true."

I looked round dumbfoundedly, looking round for this new hero Lucas was referring too. I couldn't find anyone but Galactic grunts, which at first confused me. It was when I saw my brother staring at me still that I clicked he was referring to me.

"It hasn't come true though." I stuttered in shock and confusion, "I'm not the hero. The previous Hero of Sinnoh possessed immense amounts of powers, I'm just an ordinary girl."

"The previous hero only managed to discover their gift when they were put in a life or death situation, and was forced to act on the spot." my brother informed me, "So, if you are really an ordinary girl, you surely cannot stop what is about to take place, can you?"

As if on cue, the portal suddenly let out a loud explosion, and began to act like a vacuum, sucking everything into it. Several grunts were sucked in to their death, along with pieces of rock from the pillars. I made a grab for Riolu as we both went flying, and then made a desperate grab for a pillar, barely hanging on as the gales grew stronger and stronger.

"Ri!" Riolu cried to me, hanging on for dear life to my hand. I could slowly feel his paw slipping from my grip.

"It's ok!" I called, "I promise I won't let go! I promise you'll be ok!"

"BECKY!" I heard from below. I looked down to see Cynthia, who had finally managed to catch up after I had left her battling a couple of grunts and Commander Mars down on the last floor of the mountain. She was facing away from the portal, her back pinned against another pillar, in a lot more safety than we were.

"Becky, you have to stop this!"

"I can't! I'm not a hero!" I shouted down to her.

"The previous hero said the same thing, and look what he managed to do! He stopped the world from ending, he summoned a trio of legendary Pokemon, he even saved my life! You don't know until you try, so please, if what Lucas says is true, you're our only hope!"

"How am I even supposed to stop this?"

"Believe in yourself!" she shouted at me.

My mind cast back to what my brother had said before the portal has started consuming the world. 'The previous hero only managed to discover their gift when they were put in a life or death situation, and was forced to act on the spot.'

"Riolu!" I yelled, "I'm going to let go of the pillar!"

"RIOLU?!" he answered back as if I was nuts.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

He struggled against the winds to stare at me, but managed to give a nod of approval.

"I promise you'll be ok. Just trust me." I said. I looked back at my right hand as my fingers were finally beginning to slip from the marble it was clinging onto. I let out a deep sigh to try and calm my nerves, and watched as I released the grip and began hurtling away from safety and towards the portal. I pulled Riolu back into my chest and hugged him tightly in my arms, closing my eyes. It was now or never. I

"JUST TRUST ME!" I shouted, feeling the winds pound harshly against my skin.

And then nothing.

I wasn't sure how long I was passed out for, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Riolu and Cynthia sat over me, worried expressions on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Cynthia let out a sigh of relief when she saw my eyes flickering, "Don't strain yourself, just sit tight."

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"You closed the portal."

"I… I did?" I asked in shock.  
"Yes. What your brother said is true, you are the new Hero of Sinnoh. You must have been chosen five years ago after the previous hero's fall." Cynthia told me.

"I don't understand though, why me?" I asked.

"Who knows? Maybe the Lake Trio can sense something in you even you can't? They always have a good reason for choosing someone. We just have to trust their judgement."

I smiled weakly at her, and then noticed Riolu looking towards the opposite direction, his expression enraged and serious. I struggled to pull myself upright, and saw exactly who he was looking at, as did Cynthia. My brother.

"That was very sweet, but I'll be taking over from here." he laughed, his voice booming.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The plan was successful in finding the new hero. Now, phase two begins."

"You'll have to get past me first if you intend to lay a finger on Becky!" Cynthia bravely shouted over at him, pulling herself to her feet and standing protectively in front of me, Riolu rushing to her feet ready to battle.

"Such brave words from someone who got rather bashed up in that incident." Lucas said, raising an eyebrow. I saw his hand slowly reaching behind his back and pulling out a pokeball.

"Look out!" I shouted in alarm, but it was too late. Before the two of them could react, my brothers Infernape had emerged from his pokeball and had tackled the two of them onto the floor. I tried to stand up, but every attempt was unsuccessful as I just fell back onto the floor, too exhausted to move.

"It takes a long time to master the gifts perfectly Rebecca, and after a first attempt, you'll not be able to defend yourself in anyway." Lucas laughed, striding over quickly over to me and kicking me swiftly in the stomach, before picking me up and throwing me against the wall, pinning me up against it's rough surface by the neck, practically strangling me. I could hear Cynthia's pleading cries, and Riolu's attempts to fight back, both stopped by Infernape as quickly as they started.

"With your power, we could rule the world. We just have to make you one of us. If you don't want to, we will just have to force you." my brother spat as I weakly squirmed in his grip as I struggled to breath. I saw for the first time his eyes burned in rage, and no longer had the same kind of glistening hope in his eyes as he used to have. What had happened to my brother for him to act this way?

"So Becky, what do you say?" he asked. I stopped struggling and stared at him, angery and frustrated. He wasn't my brother. He was one of them. He was a monster.

"What do I say?" I whispered,dying for breath, taking one last gasp before finally screaming, "I SAY I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

I heard my brother scream and I fell down to the ground, his skin piercing grip letting go of my neck. I looked up as I gasped for breath to see him flying backwards, skidding across the floor. His Infernape ran to his side, worried for his trainer. I stared in the direction he had gone, confused on what had happened? Was it my 'gift' again, as he had called it? Had I protected myself?

I could feel myself slowly blacking out as I heard the hurried footsteps of a person and a Pokemon. I felt myself being pulled up onto someones shoulder, and gave no effort to struggle as I now no longer had the energy too. I heard was the soft heroic call of a person calling out a Pokemon, and then the sound of feathers as I was flown high into the sky. I managed to briefly open my eyes slightly to find myself looking down at my brother, an angry yet amused face on his face, one that was in fact familiar to me. It was the face he always pulled when he received a challenge he was ready to beat...

"After that I discovered I had in fact used a smaller version of the forcefield you saw the other day with Ghetsis." I told N, coming to the end of my story, "We decided it was best if I left Sinnoh and went to a new region, and not a week after the event, I was here in Unova. I went to a couple of towns before settling down in Striaton City for a few months, and then leaving to live in that forest. After a month, I met you, and that is basically where my story ends."

N looked lost for words. He had not interrupted me once since I had started telling him about my past.

"As far as I am aware, Lucas became the leader of Team Galactic shortly after I came to Unova, and had been searching high and low. From what Ghetsis said, I can only guess he got in touch with several after criminal organizations to try and find me. I guess now Alder will contact Cynthia and she'll want me to leave again and start all over again in a whole new region."

"Do you want to though?" N finally asked, breaking his silence.

"No. I love it in Unova. And honestly, I see no point in leaving. Wherever I go, I am just going to be found again, so what's the point in running? Do I really want to be running my whole life?"

"Then don't go." he said, as if I had a choice. I laughed at how casual he sounded about all of this, but then stopped when I realized he was serious.

"I don't think it's up to me to decide." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, "It's your life. If you don't want to leave, don't."

I shook my head slowly.

"If only it was that simple." I muttered.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Alder and Cheren are back already?" I asked, turning towards the door in confusion.

"Shouldn't they have a key?" N asked, pulling himself to his feet to go answer the door. The door once again gave a rather impatient knock.

"Ok I'm coming geez!" N shouted.

Before N had even left the room though, there was a large explosion, sending me flying. I landed in a heap underneath a pile of rubble, coughing and spluttering in the dust and debris that had surrounded me. I managed to wiggle free and pull myself up, trying to recover from my state of confusion as I took in the scenes of carnage and fire around me. It definitely was not Alder and Cheren at the door. Fearing exactly who it was, I pulled myself to my feet and desperately shouted as loudly as I could for N and Riolu, hoping to not be found by the wrong person.


	13. All About Stupid

**Chapter 13**

**All About Stupid**

***N's POV***

I weakly pushed myself up from the floor, one hand holding my head steady as the room slowly began to stop spinning. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to recover from the shock, and opened them to see that the room had been destroyed, and Becky had been sent off flying somewhere.

"Becky?" I called out, hoping for an answer.

"N?" I let out a sigh of relief when I saw her figure in amongst the dust as she hurriedly ran over to me, almost knocking me off my feet when she went straight into my arms. Though my vision was clouded by the dust, I knew she was crying, and could feel her trembling in fear.

"We gotta get out of here." she told me between her sobs, "We gotta find Riolu and run."

I knew she was right, I gently took her hand and began to lead her through the rubble, calling for Riolu. Becky seemed reluctant to call for some reason, but I did not query it, knowing she had a reason for not calling for her best friend.

After searching for what seemed like hours, I heard a cry come from behind us which sounded like Riolu. Becky's head jerked up and was immediately alert to the sound.

"Riolu?" she called, pulling me through the destruction of what used to be Alder's house towards the sound of Riolu, "Hang on! We're coming! We're gonna get out of here, right now!"

"Oh are you?" came a strange sinister voice, "That's a shame, the parties just getting started."

As if by magic, three unfamiliar people appeared before us, the centre stood one dangling a weak and battered up Riolu upside down carelessly by the tail. Becky took a fearful step back, her face looking like she knew these people. The one holding Riolu was the only male out of the three, his blue hair gelled back into two separate spikes at either side of his head. To the right of him was a redheaded woman with shoulder length hair. The last remaining one had a weird style of pony tail and had a very odd shade of purple to go along with the ridiculous looking style. All three wore similar tight fitting sci-fi themed outfits, reminding me a lot of space men. It was as I thought of this comparison I remembered Becky had described Team Galactic as a bunch of 'stupid idiotic space men' earlier, and I realized why exactly Becky had been acting in such a way. She must have known it was either Galactic or Plasma that had done this, and knew they were looking for us. That's why she seemed so glad to see me sort of ok, as well as also being nervous to call for Riolu. She didn't want them to find her.

But now it looked like her worst nightmare had come true.

I gently pulled Becky behind me with the hand that was still clinging to her, ready to keep her safe.

"How nice to see you again Rebecca Starlight." the male said, "Your brothers been looking for you."

***Cheren's POV***

"Holy shit!" was the only words I could manage to say. We'd been at the end of the road, Alder's house in sight when all of a sudden his house had exploded into flames. Alder just stood there in shock, taking it all in. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes flaring in anger. I noticed his hands curl up into a large ball as if they were ready to punch someone.

So basically, he was pissed….

"Alder?" I muttered, not sure what to say.

"Those bastards… ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY HOUSE?!" he suddenly yelled, making me jump out of my skin.

"Um, shouldn't we be worried about Becky and N?" I dared ask.

***N's POV***

"If Lucas really wanted to find Becky, why did he send a trio of worthless grunts to go get her?"

The three of them let out a loud over exaggerated gasp, disgusted and shocked looks on their faces.

"Grunts? How dare he compare _us _to those pieces of trash?" the redhead said.

"I'll knock you senseless for that you long haired freak." The purple female said, rolling her sleeves up as if ready to give me a pounding. She took a step forward, but was stopped by the male sticking his arm in her way, an amused grin aimed in my direction.

"Calm down Jupiter, it's not master Harmonia's fault he has been uneducated of who we are." he said, "We've been warned you would get in the way of our plans N, and it appears that your father was correct." I let out an irritated growl. If one more person referred to that scumbag as my father, I would be seriously pissed off.

"Did you really have to destroy the house though?" I asked, looking round. The male shrugged casually.

"We like to make a point, and a dramatic entrance. Now, if you would be so kind to hand over the girl, we'll be taking our leave."

"Like hell you will!" Becky shouted from behind me unexpectedly, "You guys are nothing but… but… jerk bags!"

"Aw, it looks like the young hero has ran out of decent insults for us." the redhead coed as if she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Mars, please. I said let me handle this!"

"Whatever Saturn, just hurry it up, we weren't actually meant to cause a scene remember."

"Yes I remember, but what Lucas doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You really think he's not gonna find out about the fact you destroyed the ex champions house?" the woman referred to as Jupiter asked.

"Well yes but none of that will matter if we bring back her now will it?" Saturn snapped in frustration.

This pointless bickering between the three Galactic members went on for several minutes, allowing Becky to quickly explain the situation to me without being spotted.

"Basically these are three of the four commanders, Saturn, Jupiter and Mars." Becky whispered, pointing to each one as she said their name, "The last one Charon doesn't appear to be here at the moment thank god. To be quite honest I think he's the worst of the bunch. These guys are basically the second in command behind Lucas, but as you can see they act worse than a bunch of toddlers."

"Yeah I gathered that. What we going to do about Riolu? We obviously can't leave them with these morons."

"I know. He looks like he took the blast full on, there's no way he can defend himself.

Becky watched the three of them argue for a few seconds as if she was thinking.

"I have an idea." she finally whispered, "But you're not going to like it."

I caught on straight away to what she was referring too, and she was right, I didn't like it one bit. But I had no idea where Alder and Cheren were, of if they even knew about the fact Alder's house was no more than a large pile of bricks and fire, so it was like we had no other choice but to go on with Becky's plan.

"Alder's gonna kill me for letting you do this." I said.

"Alder's also gonna wanna kill these guys for what they did to his house probably, so I guess I'll be doing these guys a favour by getting them out of here before he turns up." Becky said, before turning her attention back to the commanders. They appeared to be nearing the end of their pointless banter, the females in the group clearly winning the argument. I watched Becky's expression as if she was focusing. I wasn't sure what to expect. If this girl had the potential to close a giant portal with the power to destroy the world, surely she was just as dangerous as the portal? I noticed my hand was still hanging onto hers, and despite this, I still didn't want to let go. She was a danger to everyone she met. She was chosen by three legendary Pokemon to protect the world by being given enough power to destroy it. She had the power to kill me if she so wished to…

And yet, I never wanted to let go. She was possibly the closet thing I had to a best friend. And I had to cherish that best friend as if it was the last I was ever going to have, because with me, that could be true.

"Becky…" I muttered.

"Yes?" she replied weakly, still focusing on the trio.

"Please don't do anything too stupid." I pleaded. Becky let out a slight chuckle.

"Haven't you already guessed by now N? I'm all about stupid."

And then there was a flash of light. I was forced to release my grip from Becky's hand to shield my eyes from the light as I fell backwards in surprise. My eyes quickly adjusted though and I looked up to notice Becky was masked in a cloak of bright light, as if acting like a distraction. I realized this was in fact the reason why she was doing this though, and looked over to see all three of the commanders on the floor, covering their eyes. Riolu's body lied still on the floor near the three of them, free from the life endangering posistion he was in early. I crawled over as fast as I could and picked him up before throwing myself to my feet and standing a bit far back from the situation, not sure what to do about Becky.

"N!"

I cursed under my breath as I turned to see Alder and Cheren coming up behind me, Alder looking seriously mad.

"What on earth is that?" Cheren asked in shock as he saw Becky.

"It's Becky." Alder informed him, turning to me, "Why is Becky doing that in her condition."

"There was no other way and…"

"THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY N!" Alder shouted in rage, "You're endangering her even more. You do realize she can't control when to get out of some of those gifts right? She could drain her energy flat if she doesn't snap out of it soon!"

"Well next time tell me before you go leaving me alone with a girl who possess uncontrollable and unatural powers then!" I replied, handing him Riolu, "Look after him." I said, before running back towards Becky.

"Where are you going?!" He shouted after me, still obviously angry.

"If Becky can't get out of that, I'll have to force her!"

"Are you an idiot?! That could injure you! She's like a ticking time bomb!"

"At this present moment of time I'm willing to take that risk."

When I was close enough, I threw myself at Becky as hard as I could, knocking her off her feet and causing her to land on the floor on top of me as I shielded her in my arms from injury, hoping to not lose any of her energy from my actions. I could feel the pain in my body as her forcefield died down, but the pain quickly subsided and was not as bad as I thought it would be. I watched as Becky slowly opened her eyes to look at me, and I smiled at the sight of her being in a fit state.

"N?" she asked.

"We gotta be quick, those losers will soon realize it's over." I said, pushing her off me so I could stand up.

"What's over?" she asked, as if she had no idea what had just happened, "Where's Riolu? What happened to the house?!"

"Alder's over there with him. I'll explain later as it appears you have completely forgotten what has happened over the space of five minutes. Come on."


	14. Alder's Angry

**CHAPTER 14**

**Alder's Angry**

***Becky's POV***

I stared up at the sky sadly, thinking about the last few days. They had been some of the most adventurous and life endangering in a while. I wasn't used to so much excitement and fear in such a short space of time. It was going to be hard to get used to it all again, as I was sure I was going to be having a lot more in the time to come.

Slowly I began to climb down from the Wishing Tree and began the trek back to where the others were camped. Alder was definitely going to be annoyed I snuck off. That is, if he even noticed. I'd left Alder yelling and screaming at N about earlier,and he had been so absorbed in his rant he hadn't notice me run off for a quick five minutes of reflection. Of course, five minutes quickly turned into an hour, so if Alder was still yelling at N when I got back I would be quite shocked. They were camped in the field me and N had been in a couple of days before. Seeing Alder no longer had a house, he had no choice. Cheren did offer to let us stay in his gym for a couple of days, as he was the gym leader of Aspertia City, but Alder didn't like the idea of risking yet another city being endangered. So he chose for a forest so that thousands of pokemon could die instead. Brilliant plan Alder.

I knew I wasn't safe here anymore, and would have to leave sooner or later. Alder had said he was going to contact Cynthia with his xtransceiver after having a go at N, so I was going to have a hard time soon explaining to Cynthia why I was not going to leave Unova. As I came into the clearing of the meadow, I saw two shadows sitting around a campfire, and a tent had now been pitched up in my absence.

"Alder realized you were gone and went to look for you." Cheren called over to me when he saw me coming closer to the camp, "He's pretty angry you did that."

"Yeah well I bet he's no angrier than he was earlier." I said, taking a seat next to N. He hadn't looked up once since I came back, and stared blankly at the campfire.

"N?" I asked.

"He's a bit dazed, Alder may have gone too far with the shouting. Even I admit it was a bit out of character for him. Bit unfair on N to." Cheren told me.

"N?" I tried again. No answer. I turned my attention to Cheren for answers. I pulled him away from N so he couldn't hear, and hushed my voice so only Cheren could catch my words.

"What did he say to him?"

"Well mainly it was having a go at him for letting you use that 'gift' of yours, but then he brought Touko into the discussion, saying how if N wasn't careful you'd end up like her. That was out of order of Alder, and especially unfair on N. I mean, that's coming from me. I don't even like the guy!"

"Yeah well you don't really try and hide your hatred towards N do you?" I muttered, looking back at N, "Damn. I have the right mind to blast Alder for that."

"Don't." Cheren warned.

"Fine. If he does something like that again though there's no promising I am holding back." I said firmly, before walking back towards N, Cheren keeping his distance as if he wanted to argue against what I just said, but at the same time saw reason in my words.

"N come here." I told him firmly, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the tent before he even stop me. Riolu was sitting in here recovering, but he was no longer sleeping and instead staring at us both with wide eyes.

"You feeling better Riolu?" I asked. He answered with a happy cry, which put a smile on my face, before turning back to N.

"Look what Alder said was out of order ok?"

"No, he's right." N muttered. I stamped on his foot in anger, causing him to cry out in pain and snap out of the mood he was in, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" I snapped back at him, "Alder is not right to say those things, angry or not. Just try and ignore what he said ok?"

"I can't though."

"Ok, then let me give you my own little pep talk. I'm not annoyed at you. You had no fault in what has happened over the last few days ok? It was not your fault that Plasma attack the town. It is not your fault for what happened with Ghetsis. It is not your fault Galactic destroyed Alder's house. It's not your fault I've had to use these stupid powers over the last couple of days. You're just a witness to it. You didn't command the attacks. You didn't tell Ghetsis we were here. You didn't force me to use the powers."

"I didn't try to stop you either." N muttered.

"Even if you did I still would have done it. You couldn't have stopped me even if you tried cause I'm like ten times more powerful than you and could probably send you flying to the next region if I put my mind to it. Not that I want to of course."

"Well that's a relief." N sighed, a slight smile across his face.

I could hear Alder calling me from outside, and I let out a soft sigh.

"Your turn to get moaned at now."

"Believe me, it probably won't be as bad as what you had to go through earlier. Just don't worry about it. Alder will be fine after a decent nights sleep. But then again, I now have to explain to him I don't intend to leave Unova, so I am about to annoy both him and Cynthia. Wish me luck." I said, turning to leave the tent.

"I don't even think luck can save you from their reactions." N joked as I left the tent. At least he was happier now than before.

"Becky why did you run off without telling anyone? You could have been caught!"

"But I wasn't." I replied sarcastically, "Seriously, why does everyone suddenly think I can't handle being alone for an hour? I've been secluded in the woods for the past month."

"A month ago Team Galactic didn't know you were here." Alder pointed out, "You aren't taking this seriously enough, you could of died!"

"I'm useless to my brother alive, even you know that. Stop over exaggerating Alder."

There was an awkward silence as I sat down at the campfire, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Becky, how much do you know about that conversation I had with N?" Alder finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Enough to know you went too far."

"Look, I had to make him aware that you shouldn't rely on that gift of yours."

"By mentioning Touko? Did you have to mention Touko?" I snapped angrily at him.

"Touko is possibly the person N cared about the most and he completely ruined her life, and he knows that. I had to make him aware he couldn't do that with you and…"

"Are you insane? N didn't completely ruin her life! I thought you understood what happend 5 months ago was to be blamed on Ghetsis. N was tricked, you know that!"

"Becky I suggest you do not tell me about what happend 5 months ago, you weren't there. You have no right to judge me or make decisions on who is to blame." Alder yelled.

"And you have no right to tell me not to use my powers then cause you've known me for less than a few days!"

"I was given strict instructions by Cynthia to not let you."

"You obviously were not that concerned though by what Cynthia said, I've been in this region for nearly 7 months now and you didn't go looking for me before hand now did you?" I yelled.

"Because I was dealing with the trouble N was causing!"

"I didn't like the idea of you telling me not to let N know about my past, and I especially don't like the idea of you telling me what I can and cannot do. But I refuse to stay here and listen to you blame N for the trouble any longer. I'm going to bed now, and I advise that you don't want to end up being blasted with my banned abilities, then you leave me alone." I said firmly, turning away and entering the tent quickly before he could say another word to enrage me further. N and Riolu were staring intently at me, making it obvious they had heard the entire thing.

"Well that went well." N quietly joked, causing me to playfully hit him round the head with the pillow I had just picked up as I began to sort out my sleeping bag.

"I need to get away from this side of Unova before I'm forced to either leave or hurt someone." I warned N.

"We'll leave then. First thing tomorrow morning, before they wake up." N said, "Just don't wake me up with Oshawott please. Just a poke or something would be great."

"Fine."

"Great, now where do you wanna go?" he asked.

I thought for a while as I laid out the sleeping bag, thinking of all the towns east of Unova. And then I remembered Striaton City, and the fact that someone else that knew my past was there and could maybe help us.

"How about Striaton City?" I asked. N nodded.

"Ok then, we'll leave before dawn. In which case, I am going to sleep now to try and avoid getting the Oshawott alarm clock tomorrow morning."


	15. Cilan

**CHAPTER 15**

**Cilan**

***Becky's POV***

It was about midday when we arrived in the Dreamyard, a small isolated garden right next to Striaton City. I'd suggested we landed there after flying on Staraptor and Archeops since about 6 in the morning to get away from Alder. I'd have to be sure to call him on my Xtransceiver at some point today so he didn't think I'd been kidnapped by my brother or something, though deep in my mind I didn't want to. I couldn't have him worrying though or doing something stupid like telling Cynthia I was gone.

"I don't know why we couldn't have both just ridden Zekrom. We would have gotten here a lot quicker." N complained as he climbed off his Archeops, "I mean no offence Archeops, it's just I thought the aim was to get as far away from that part of Unova as quick as possible."

"No, the aim was to get to this part of Unova as quick as possible without drawing attention to ourselves. If we'd both ridden Zekrom, we might as well have just handed ourselves into those creeps." I pointed out.

"Right. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, you just need to start working in my state of mind if you wanna survive." I joked.

We called back our Pokemon and I let Riolu be carried into the city rather than walk. He was in good spirits after yesterday, but like me, he was tired and still shaken up from the whole experience. I knew very well I had very little energy now, and would surely not be able to protect myself if Team Galactic or Plasma showed up. I just hoped the fact I was now away from that part of Unova was enough to give me a few days to fully recover from the whole experience.

"So Becky, who exactly is it you wanted to see here?" N asked.

"His name is Cilan, he used to be the ex-gym leader here with his brothers Chili and Cress." I said.

"Oh." N said, as if I had said something bad. I turned round to see he was now walking at a much slower pace, his face as miserable as a wet weekend.

"N, please don't say you know him." I muttered, realizing what he was so worried about. N gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Well I had to get to the Pokemon League somehow didn't I? To make matters worse, I battled him when I was at the start of my journey, so basically back when I was still a heartless monster."

I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief as I turned back to start walking towards the restaurant again, "I don't mean this in a harsh way, but is there anyone you haven't pissed off in this region?"

"Um, let me get back to you on that one." he joked, running after me, "But on a more serious side, I have no idea how Cilan is actually going to react when he sees me, though I can expect it won't be pleasant."

"It's not Cilan I think you'll have to worry about, it's the other two that may be the problem."

When we walked into the restaurant, I was immediately welcomed to the familiar happy atmosphere I had gotten so used to when I had previously been here. I had always visited Cilan, Chili and Cress when I had lived in the city, and I had really missed it over the past month. Since leaving, I hadn't contacted Cilan at all, which had upset me a bit, seeing he had been my first friend in the region. Cilan had been the one to suggest I went to the forest near Flocessy Town in the first place, after I had complained about how people in the town were starting to get suspicious about me. It'd been hard to say goodbye, but I didn't want to get Cilan in trouble.

I looked beside me at N, who was looking even more uncomfortable now he was in the restaurant. I took his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze, giving him a bright smile when he looked at me.

"It'll be fine. You can leave whenever you want too." I said. He nodded, biting his lip awkwardly. I let go of his hand and walked forward, secretly checking back to see N hesitantly follow me. The minute I saw Cilan though serving a table, my heart skipped a beat, so excited to see him again after so long. He hadn't seen me yet, so I could cherish his expression when he saw me for ages.

"Cilan!" I called. His head turned round rapidly in surprise, as if he instantly recognised my voice. I nearly burst out laughing at his reaction, his face a mixture of excitement and surprise. He excused himself from the table he was taking the order from, and walked quickly towards me, almost breaking out into a run. He probably would have if he hadn't had to keep up a professional image as the restaurant manager. He pulled me into a tight hug, pulling me high off my feet so I was the same height as him.

"You're back!" he stated, still hugging me.

"Talk about the obvious." I sarcastically laughed, wiggling out of his grip so my feet were firmly back on the floor, "I swear you've grown since I last saw you."

"Really? Either that or you've shrunk! Still a little shortie I see."

"You can't expect me to grow such a large amount in a month! Besides, I can't help being short."

"I thought the forest would help you out with the height issue, but I can see now it's not done a lot." Cilan joked, "I missed you Becky."

"Same here Cilan. Do you think we can have a table?" I asked. Cilan looked down at me with a confused look, pausing for a few seconds so he could comprehend what I had just said.

"We?" he finally asked. I turned to point to N, who had been standing behind me for the entire time, hiding his face underneath the bill of his hat. Cilan's eyes widened, immediately recognising who he was, and looked lost for words. I had to act quickly.

"I understand you two may know one another, but N is my friend." I said, hoping Cilan would take this into consideration. I watched as Cilan looked at me, then N, then me again, before turning to lead us to a table. As we walked, he leant towards me.

"Don't expect my brothers to be as understanding." he warned in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I don't." I replied just as quietly.

We took a seat near the back of the restaurant, probably so that Cilan could try and hide N from his two brothers. I knew this would just be a failed attempt, but did not say otherwise.

"So Becky, why are you back?" Cilan asked, not making eye contact with the now extremely anxious N.

"It's quite the tale to be honest." I said, noticing Chili exiting the kitchen from the corner of my eye. Unlike Cilan, he seemed to immediately notice me, and almost dropped the tray of food he was holding in excitement.

"Hey Cress! Star's back!" he shouted, coming over towards us. I heard Cilan let out a loud frustrated sigh and could see N sinking into his chair slowly, pulling his cap lower over his eyes in a desperate attempt to remain invisible to the two brothers.

"Hey Star!" Chili shouted, Cress approaching from behind him as he hurriedly left the kitchen to see me. These two always seemed to call me Star for some reason, as a shortened version of my surname. Unlike Cilan, they did know about why I was in the region, or of my 'gift'. As friendly as they were, I couldn't really trust the two of them with a secret like that. Chili was too much of a loud mouth who didn't really think about what he was saying, and Cress always seemed to over analyze the simplest of things so much, and would let everyone know what he was thinking about without actually realizing what he was telling them about until it was too late. Cilan just kept things to himself, not letting my secret get in the way of our friendship. That's what I liked about him. He was one of the few people who knew what I was capable of doing, and it didn't change his opinions about me at all. Just like N. I mean, I have gotten him into a lot of trouble ever since meeting him, and he still treated me like a friend rather than a monster capable of blasting him to pieces. Well, I wasn't at the moment obviously, I could barely manage to stay awake.

"Hey guys." I said, "You two seem to have grown as well."

"Aw you can't help being small Star!" Chili laughed, "Just like we can't help being titans compared to you."

"Where'd you go anyway? Cilan wouldn't tell us where you had ran off too, we felt a bit left out." Cress said.

"Um, just to train my Pokemon a bit, get out of town for a bit. It was a bit of a last minute decision if you get what I mean." I lied.

"Well next time tell us as well! It's not fair to have a favourite triplet." Chili complained, rubbing his hand to mess up my hair.

"Chili come on, stop ruining my hair!"

"Oh it's fine Star, stop being a baby!"

"Hey, who's your friend anyway?"

Chili stopped messing around and we both looked up to see Cress was looking at N. I glanced at Cilan, then at N, not quite sure what he was going to do. I was surprised the two of them didn't already recognise N from his long green hair. After all, was that normal over here? N reached for his hat and slowly lifted back to normal, revealing his face to the two unsuspecting brothers, who were outraged by his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Cress hissed.

"Becky do you have any idea what he did? He's a monster!" Chili shouted. Several other people in the restaurant were beginning to look over in curiosity to see what all the hassle was about.

"Chili please don't…"

"Are you standing up for him Cilan? You know what he did! He's technically a wanted criminal, you've been interviewed by Looker! And…"

N suddenly rose from the table, his hands slamming down on the table as he pulled himself up, pausing to look down for at them.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this crap. I'll be in the Dreamyard when you're done Becky. Take your time, don't worry about me."

And without another word he left, not even giving me time to say anything to him. All was silent between us, not daring to speak.

"Riolu can you maybe go with N? I don't want him waiting out there all on his own." I asked. Riolu agreed and chased after N.

"What the hell was his problem? Such a drama queen." Chili asked, scoffing. Cress however seemed to have gotten the hint that N was my friend, and grabbed Chili's sleeve before proceeding to drag him away.

"Come on Chili, we still have work to do." I heard him say.

"Ow come on Cress stop hurting me, come on stop it dude!"

When the pair of them were back in the kitchen out of sight again, I let out a loud sigh of frustration and placed my head on the table.

"That didn't go so well did it?"

"You think?" I said.

"So I take it you have a good reason for being with him?" Cilan asked, "And I also take it you know about what happend 5 months ago with Team Plasma?"

"Of course I do. He's my friend. Is that not a good enough reason? He's changed Cilan, why can't anyone get that in their head?"

"You didn't know him 5 months ago, if you did, you would think the same as us all!" Cilan sternly said, taking the seat N was once sat in, "It looks like N left his bag here."

I looked under the table and saw N's rucksack sitting under the table still abandoned.

"Damn, I should have given it to Riolu." I muttered.

"Ok Becky, let's just try and forget about the fact I have a grudge against N. But I am curious about how you came to even meet him, and why you're back."

"It's a long story." I admitted, slightly smirking.

"Please say it has nothing to do with the Flocessy Town attacks I saw on the news a few days ago."

"Ok then I won't but it'll make the story a lot less interesting." I joked.

***N's POV***

I walked along the dirt Dreamyard path, cursing under my breath.

"Stupid gym leaders. Why the hell does Becky have to get on with everyone that hates my guts? It's so unfair, I hate it."

"Yes well life if unfair N, but that's what makes life so interesting." I heard suddenly. I stopped and looked up to see a man standing there. He had short dark blue hair, and a weird looking outfit, clinging to his body. I felt like I should have instantly known him, but he looked so unfamilliar to me. The only thing that seemed to really stick out in my mind was his ocean blue eyes. I seemed to recognise them from somewhere, but where?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't recognise me? Well I can't blame you. Me and my sister do look nothing alike after all. She looks more like her dad to be quite fair, unfortunately for her. But some people do say I do have her eyes, perhaps that's a clue right there."

I realised what he meant by that the second he said it. He had Becky's eyes. He was Lucas Starlight. He was the leader of Team Galactic. He was the one trying to capture Becky. He was Becky's psychotic evil brother…

And he was here right in front of me.

"I was rather hoping you'd be Becky, but I guess you'll have to do." I looked behind me to see a swarm of Galactic grunts running up behind me, surrounding me before I even had time to think.

"Now N, where is my sister?"


	16. Before the Storm

**Chapter 16**

**Before the Storm**

***Becky's POV***

I'd spent the past hour explaining everything to Cilan, from the moment I met N up to the part where we left the very angry Alder.

"You do know you're going to have to tell Alder you're here." Cilan told me.

"I know." I sighed, "He's gonna be mad, but what he said to N was just out of the question. Besides, I know he's going to try and make me leave Unova. I really don't wanna leave Cilan."

"Why though? Are you not worried about your safety?"

"Well of course I am. But at the same time, I feel like coming to Unova is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't stand the thought of going to another region, starting all over again. Besides, they're just going to follow me now wherever I go. They've contacted other criminal organizations besides Plasma, and I've heard that there are some really bad ones out there. I heard one in Kanto has a whole squad of bounty hunters!"

"Yeah well Plasma has a trio of ninjas that have dedicated their lives to Ghetsis, which in my opinion is a lot worse." Cilan muttered, "Becky, is N part of the reason you don't want to leave?"

I bit my tongue when he said this. I hadn't been expecting him to say this, especially since I knew deep down it was partly true. N had sure left an impression on me over the past few days, and even though I knew deep down being with him was just going to cause more trouble for us both, as well as the people we were around, I couldn't force myself away from him.

"I'm such a selfish person." I sighed.

"No you're not Becky. You're just confused."

"You're kidding me right?" I said angrily, slightly annoyed by Cilan's comment, "Over the past few days, we have both managed to get a town destroyed, kill hundreds of innocent people, blow up Alder's house, get the ex champion pissed, and possibly risk another town getting destroyed? After all that, you'd think I'd leave and let him deal with his shit, and me deal with mine, and let other people live their lives normally without getting dragged down with us both? We were both doing perfectly well at avoiding Plasma and Galactic until we met each other, and no one else was getting hurt, so why don't I just leave him and make things go back to normal? Cause I am a selfish person!"

There was an awkward silence for a while, giving me the chance to cool down a bit.

"Sorry…" I finally apologized, "Got a bit carried away there."

"It's ok Becky." Cilan said, "Look, I know you're stressed right now, but I really suggest you call Alder. You can use my computer instead of your wrist watch, makes your arm ache less that way. And I have a feeling this conversation could go on for a while, you wanna be comfortable while explaining yourself."

I pushed myself gently to my feet and looked down so my hair covered my face, hiding the single lone tear falling down my cheek, "Fine, let's get this over with."

***N'S POV***

"You know N I could do this all day." Lucas said casually, just before giving me another blow to the stomach. Five times so far his steel toed boots had collided with my stomach in the space of several minutes. I felt like my insides were all mushed up, like I was going to be sick. I wasn't going to tell the scumbag where Becky was though. No way. He'd commanded some of his grunts and those idiotic commanders of his to search the city high and low for her, causing harm to anyone that dared try to protect her. Of course she'd find out they were here, hopefully before it was too late though. I just hoped she would have the common sense to leave quickly instead of coming back here. If I hadn't been stupid enough to leave my bag in the restaurant, I could have called Zekrom out to protect me. But at least I have provided Becky with a speedy pokemon to get out of town quickly.

The sixth time he kicked me I was sent rolling. Clenching my stomach in pain, I dared open my eyes to see him walking over towards me. Becky surely couldn't be related to him, with the exception of their eyes they looked nothing alike. His blue hair was the same colour as the early evening sky, the exact opposite to the colour of hers, which was a light blonde colour. His face was also a lot different from hers, a lot more formed and grown up, which was the exact opposite of Becky's baby face. He looked more his age, which I think was about 19 or 20 years old. He was also a lot taller than his sister, which surprised me, seeing I originally thought her shortness was a generic thing. The fact he looked so much more menacing and fierce than Becky as well really stood out to me. Becky looked so innocent and sweet, like she couldn't hurt a fly. Of course that had been one of the first things I had thought about Becky when I first met her. I never would have guessed she was in fact capable of such things.

"So N, where's Becky hiding?" Lucas asked.

"Go burn in hell!" I muttered weakly. Lucas let out a menacing yet petty laugh.

"That's cute, Ghetsis failed to mention you were so stubborn. It'd be a lot easier for us both if you just told me. Save me a lot of trouble. Save you a lot of pain. Also you'd be helping your father, cause he'd be getting on with his plans. Then I'd go on with my plans and we'd never have to see each other again. Well, you might see me on the news or something once my plan goes underway but you know, technically you'd never see me again, am I rambling on? Sorry, well I'm not but I was just you know, giving you an idea to help everyone out. Well except Becky obviously, she'd be in a lot of shit. She deserves it too. Shouldn't have been chosen by those legendary Pokemon. Such a shame, couldn't have happened to a nicer girl."

"You do realize she didn't want any of this? She just wanted to be normal." I spat.

"Doesn't everyone though?" Lucas said, shrugging and kneeling down so he was looking me straight in the eyes, "But sadly, you can't get everything you want in life. It's quite clear she can't handle her powers. The previous hero was a master of his powers by now, able to do so much without losing any energy. Becky however can't even hold a force field for more than a few seconds without passing out. Someone else needs to take over. Say, me?"

"You won't use those powers for anything but evil."

"Well duh." Lucas laughed.

"Boss, we have found a potential lead. We are ready to proceed with the ambush when you are." a grunt interrupted, saluting as he did.

"Excellent," Lucas said, giving me one last evil smirk, "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid family comes first. Speaking of family, shouldn't you be reunited with yours?"

He stood up and began to walk away.

"Tie him up ready for when Plasma come." I heard him say to his grunts, his voice fading as he walked further away, "Tell Saturn to be on hold until I arrive. I wanna be there to see the hero of Sinnoh's face when she see's me."


	17. Lucas's Arrival

**CHAPTER 17**

**Lucas's Arrival**

***Becky's POV***

The second Alder's face appeared on the screen, I instantly regretted ever calling his number. He was even more mad than I expected him to be, his face a similar colour to his fiery red hair as it burned in rage.

"Becky what in the name of Mew do you think you're playing at? Where are you? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up to find you and N gone?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Alder, honestly. I just…" my voice trailed off, not sure how to explain it to Alder now, not that he was giving me a chance to even explain anything to him, as he continued to yell at me about how stupid it was of me to run off at a time like this.

"What if Plasma or Galactic find you? Then what you gonna do? We're not going to be there to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting by you, I am more than capable than looking after myself!" I told him.

"How? Every Time you use those powers of yours you faint!"

"I don't always have to rely on using them to protect myself, I have Riolu and 5 other Pokemon to protect me you know!" I reminded him.

"You're missing the point…"

"Alder will you just listen? Me and N are fine, we're in Striaton City, I'm here with Cilan. He knows about the situation, in fact he was one of the first here to know."

Alder blinked several times as he tried to make sense of what I had just said, before nodding his head slightly in approval, "Oh yes Cilan, I know him. Can you maybe put him on the screen?"

Cilan appeared right behind me, as he had been waiting nearby, observing the situation from afar.

"Hi Alder, it's been a while." he said casually.

"Indeed, it's been far too long. How're you and your brothers doing?"

"Very well, thanks for asking. I'm sorry to hear about your house. But you know, you shouldn't blame Becky and N for what happened." Cilan said, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. Was he actually standing up for N?

"I don't blame N for what happened to my house, I blame him for putting Becky's life at risk."

"Alder seriously don't start this off again, it was my own decision, N had nothing to do with it!" I yelled angrily.

"Becky calm down, Chili and Cress are still in the kitchen, they could hear you." Cilan whispered. I sighed frustratedly, clenching my fists up in rage, wanting to unleash all of my anger.

"Cilan, are you willing to keep your eye on Becky for the next couple of days until Cynthia comes to pick Becky up?" Alder said.

"Wait pick me up?" I said in shock. Alder stared at me blankly like I was an idiot.

"Well of course, you can't really stay here now can you?"

"Why not? Wherever I go they're just going to follow anyway? Why not just stay here?" I asked.

Alder was getting more and more agitated, "Becky will you stop acting so ignorant and listen to what I say for once? Are you completely oblivious to the danger you are in? They could burst through them doors at any second and take you just like that!"

Suddenly, the doors slammed open behind us, making both Cilan and I to jump and turn around in horror to see a bunch of Team Galactic grunts hurriedly running in, swarming the now empty restaurant.

"Becky what's going on?" I heard Alder's concerned voice coming from the screen, "Cilan? Becky?"

Without looking backwards, my hand reached for the switch to turn the screen off, but not the camera, so Alder could watch what was about to happen without being caught. I had a feeling this was going to be something he would want to watch with his own eyes. I held my breath, my eyes not leaving the front door. I could feel dozens of eyes burning straight at me, expecting me to fight back. I didn't though. I was like a statue, frozen on the spot, too frightened to move. I could sense he was here, so surely the last person to walk through that door would be him.

"Rebecca Starlight." my name was the first thing he said the second I saw him.

"Lucas…"

"I've been waiting a long time for this day Becky, after the wild goosechase you led us on. Who would have guessed you would have met N though, someone else almost as interesting a past as yours. How peculiar. He's a stubborn boy though, very attached to you. Shame I couldn't break him."

I felt my mouth growing dry as I listened to my brothers words, feeling physically sick everytime he mentioned N's name.

"What have you done to him you sick bastard?!" I shouted.

"Nothing too bad. Just preparing him for the torture he's about to return to with Ghetsis. I left him alone as soon as I received the news you were here, because after all, you are my main concern." my brother jeered.

I stood there, burning in rage.

"So this is Lucas?" I heard Cilan mutter to me. I slowly nodded, too angry and afraid to say anything, biting my bottom lip hard, "He doesn't really look like you."

"I look more like my dad." I told him, my voice coming out now louder than a whisper.

"Sir we've found two more in the kitchen!" a grunt told my brother. I saw Cilan's eyes widen as he instantly realized they were talking about Chili and Cress. His foot twitched forward, wanting to run forward and try to save him. But both of us knew that it would be a useless attempt of a rescue, only ending in failure.

"Bring them in here, I am pretty sure those are the brothers that don't know about Becky, it'd be interesting for them to find out as well." my brother commanded.

"And what does that accomplish?" Cilan challenged.

"Self satisfaction." Lucas shrugged, before turning his attention back to me, "So Becky, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"I think you already know. Just try and get out of this situation, amuse me. It makes it more fun."

"Nice try Lucas, I already know what you told Ghetsis and I am not going to be stupid enough to use my powers here."

Lucas let out an ear ringing and sinister laugh.

"So how exactly do you intend to get out of this one?"

I knew exactly what I had to do, and it would only result in the destruction of the restaurant. But in all fairness, it was a life or death situation for not only me, but for Cilan, Chili and Cress as well. They would understand. Hopefully.

"Let's just say N appeared to have left me behind my escape route."

I quickly reached for the pokeball clipped to N's bag and threw it up in the air.

"ZEKROM, I NEED YOUR HELP!"


	18. We're Ok For Now

**Chapter 18**

**We're Ok For Now**

***Becky's POV***

Zekrom's wings spread open wide as he emerged from the Pokeball, crashing into the walls as he did, letting out a loud angry cry, his eyes burning red in rage as he realized it was not his master that summoned him from the Pokeball.

"Becky have you completely lost your mind? You've destroyed the restaurant!" Cilan screamed at me.

"I lost it ages ago Cilan, even you should be aware of that!" I told him, turning my attention back to Zekrom, "Sorry for calling you out Zekrom, but N's in danger! I need to get to him fast!"

Zekrom let out a loud cry and turned his attention to Lucas, who now looked feaful instead of intimidating. I took quite a lot of pleasure seeing him like this, it made me feel like I had the upper hand for once in my life, having all this power without having to worry about fainting or something.

"Cilan quick, get Chili and Cress!" I ordered, pointing towards the kitchen after seeing that Zekrom had knocked all the grunts away from there, "Get them and get all the towns people to safety!"

"What about you?" Cilan asked.

"I need to get N and Riolu, and leave, before anywhere else gets destroyed. Now go! Hurry!"

"But…"

"NOW CILAN!"

He looked at me gobsmacked, before giving me a slight nod and rapidly heading towards the kitchen.

"Mind taking me to the Dreamyard?" I asked Zekrom. He gave an appoving cry, and lowered his back so I could climb on. His back was all scaley and cold, making me shiver in anticipation as I got on. I leant foward and hugged onto his huge back and tight as I could.

"Quick! We need to go!" I shouted over to him, hoping we could get out of here before my brother snapped back out of his state of shock. Zekrom suddenly flew up, bursting through the roof of the restaurant, sending pieces of debris crashing down. Cilan was going to hate me surely, and I hoped he understood it was possibly the only way. Alder was probably going to be pissed as well, after all he had just watched me destroy a building for possibly no apparent reason. Why was it that everywhere I went I seemed to destroy?

I couldn't worry about that though, I had to get to N and Riolu, hoping that Plasma had not already arrived for N. But at the same time, I was worried for Cilan, wanting to go back and get him, just to make sure he was ok.

***Alder's POV***

I watched as Zekrom flew out of the sight of the camera with Becky on his back, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Cheren watched over my shoulder after coming to watch once Lucas had arrived. Both of us watched in silence, not sure what to say.

Shortly after Zekrom had disappeared, Lucas appeared to stand up through a large pile of debris, looking up as if watching his sister fly out of sight. His face remained expressionless for quite a while, before unexpectedly bursting into a huge laughing fit.

"That girl, is full of surprises." he muttered, before walking away slowly out of the restaurant.

I clicked the end call button once I was sure everyone was gone, knowing there was nothing else to see, still not quite sure what to say after watching all that. Had Becky really needed to destroy yet another building? Probably, yes…

"We need to go to Striaton City." I told Cheren.

"Alder, about what you said about Becky yesterday, about how she was capable of destroying a city if she had the chance…"

"That's with her powers, but because she's used them so much recently, that seems very unlikely. However, with Becky, even the impossible is possible…"

"So if these Galactic people get hold of Becky, how doomed is the world?" Cheren asked fearfully.

"If Galactic get Becky, the world will never be the same again…"

***N's POV***

Time passed slowly as I struggled weakly against the ropes that held my wrists tightly behind my back, now chances of ever breaking free of them. The grunts that were left to guard me were not paying the slightest bit of attention to me, knowing they didn't need to because they knew that there was no chance I was breaking free and escaping. I knew this too, so why was I not just giving up and accepting the fact I was going back to Plasma? I knew why, it was because I knew Becky wouldn't give up at a time like this, she would keep trying, not letting something like this get her spirits low. She would try even when it was too late to even change her fate, hoping to find a way. I couldn't lose faith, I had to keep trying for her.

I heard the bushes rustling behind me, and looked behind me to see a concerned looking Riolu staring straight at me.

"Riolu!" I nearly shouted in delight, having to look round to make sure the grunts were still oblivious to my existance, before turning back to him, "Quick help me out here!"

Riolu ran over and with a quick twist of his paw, the ropes came off.

"Thanks." I thanked him.

"_No worries."_

I stared at him in shock.

"What did you say?"

"_I said no worries, why?"_

I could understand him? Was my ability working again after so long? Why now?

"I can understand you… I can hear your voice…" I muttered.

"_That's good I think? But shouldn't we get out of here? Becky could be in trouble!"_

"Good point, come on!" I quickly replied, picking him up and silently dashing back into the bushes he had emerged from, quickly running towards the town.

"_I can sense Becky's aura, she's close by…" _Riolu finally said.

"Close by? Can you tell where?" I asked, skidding to a halt.

"_I can sense Becky's aura, and another Pokemon's. A powerful aura… I think… I think it's Zekrom's!"_

"Zekrom's?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard the sound of my Pokemon's cry above me, a smile spreading across my face when I saw Becky and Zekrom circling above us.

"N! RIOLU!" Becky shouted from above, "We can't land! Not enough room!"

"HAVE YOU GOT MY BAG?" I yelled up to her. I saw Becky raise the bag above her head, before tossing it down so I caught it in my arms, careful not to drop Riolu as I did. I reached deep into my bag and found the pokeball of Archeops, so I could fly up to see Becky, who appeared to be handling well riding on Zekrom, despite the fact she looked petrified.

"Whatever happened to not drawing attention to ourselves?" I joked.

"Shut up!" Becky snapped, trying not to laugh as she did, "I think we're past the stage of not drawing attention to ourselves."

"So do we get out of here?"

"I need to make sure Cilan, Cress and Chili got out ok, I can't risk them three getting into trouble, and I need to apologize for what happened at the restaurant."

"What happened to their restaurant?" I asked in confusion.

"Long story but let's just say it no longer is the way you left it ok? I need to find them."

"It's too dangerous for you to go back now!" I warned.

"I know, but that's not gonna stop me. Besides, Zekrom's here to help us, and in case you haven't realized, I kinda have the capability to blast those bastards to Kalos and back."

"Yeah but in case you haven't also realized, you're too weak yourself to do that. And if you think I am going to let you use those powers at a time like this you're dead wrong, I can't let you faint when you're own brother is here for crying out loud!" I shouted.

"So you've seen him?" she whispered, looking away from me, as though ashamed.

"Yeah, and let's just say he didn't exactly leave me with the best of impressions." just thinking about earlier made my stomach wince in pain, "Plasma could turn up at any minute as well, and I think that we hang around here, it will get both you and me into trouble, especially with Zekrom out."

"He can fight though, he can defend us! And I can…"

"BECKY NO! You have your limits! I can't let you get hurt, you have to leave, now!"

Becky stared at me in anger, her eyes burning in rage.

"You're just like everyone else, you have no confidence in me. Well I'll show you, I'll show you all."

And before I could stop her, she stood up and threw herself off Zekrom, plummeting at high speeds through the air, somehow managing to catch herself on a tree to stop herself from hitting the floor. Just like that, she was gone, out of sight.

"What do we do?" I asked Riolu.

"_I don't know, but it looks like you have company." _Riolu said, pointing straight ahead of me. Following his paw, I looked up to see a huge flying ship slowly flying towards us, a ship that although I had never seen with my own two eyes, I knew exactly who it belonged to, the flags confirming it to be true.

It was the Plasma Frigate.

They had come for me.

I was going to have to fight of these guys while protecting Becky at the same time.

"Well fuck…" I muttered, "Becky, you choose the worst of times to try and be a hero."


	19. A Flying Ship?

**CHAPTER 20**

**On the Frigate **

***N's POV***

As the ship fired yet another cannon fire in our direction, Zekrom barely managed to avoid it, getting tired from dodging all the cannon fire as we circled round the Dreamyard, trying to think of an idea. I wanted to look for Becky, make sure she was ok, but at the same time I had to deal with Plasma. If I chased after Becky, they would follow, and I didn't want to give her more shit to deal with than I already knew she was going to be dealing with. That left me with Zekrom and Riolu, frantically dodging the Plasma attacks. It wasn't easy coming up with a decent plan in these conditions.

"_We should just knock this thing out the sky." _Zekrom suggested.

"We can't! It might crash land into the town and kill innocent people." I told him.

"_Better than getting caught." _

"No it isn't, enough people have been affected by these guys as it is." I said, "We just have to think of something else."

"_What if someone was to sneak onto the ship and knock out the main power supply?" _Riolu suggested, _"Then they would have to do a forced landing somewhere else to avoid themselves from getting hurt, giving us time to leave."_

"That's brilliant, but I can't sneak on, it'll be obvious." I said.

"_Well this is where I come in." _Riolu volunteered, _"If Zekrom is willing to take the risk and fly above the ship, I can go down and sneak on board, locate the power system and disable that, maybe even take out those cannons while I'm at it." _

"So you're saying I should put you at risk for my sake? Do you have any idea how pissed off Becky would be if I let you do that?"

"_Becky would be suggesting she did the same thing if she was here, and at least I can defend myself without fainting. I stand less chance of getting caught anyway than you, and I really don't think any of your other Pokemon would be able to handle it, no offence. Come on, this is possibly our only chance!"_

I looked at the frigate in deep thought, knowing Riolu was right. I couldn't get caught, not now anyway. But there was no way Zekrom could outrun the frigate now, he was too tired, and those cannons were posing to be a problem. If Riolu really could take care of them and the ships power, we would have a chance to get away. Riolu seemed confident in his abilities, so I guess I had to trust him.

"Ok, I believe in you." I finally said, Riou giving out a happy cheer at the news, "Zekrom do you think you can fly over the frigate without getting hit?"

"_Haha, just watch me." _was Zekrom's reply as he appeared to be giving me a faint smile, as if he was pleased to be accepting the challenge. A second later, he shot off at high speeds, slowing down as soon as he was above the frigate.

"Good luck Riolu, get out of there as soon as you're done ok?" I said, he gave me the slightest nod, and as he jumped down Zekrom shot a large bolt of lightning down towards the ship to distract the grunts from seeing Riolu, which was a clever idea on his half. As soon as Riolu had disappeared from sight on the frigate, Zekrom flew off again to avoid the cannon fire.

"So we just have to hang around here until Riolu gets off, just keep dodging the cannons and fire a few thunder shocks so they think we're trying to fight back rather than get suspicious ok?" I said. Zekrom simply gave a nod and did just as I said, while I concentrated on hoping Riolu would make it out ok.

***Becky's POV***

"That's the Plasma flag! See I told you it was them!" I shouted. We had now flown nearer to the ship and could see clearly now the Team Plasma signs blowing furiously in the wind, cannons firing continuously from all angles. "Look, there's Zekrom and N!"

"Wait are the cannons firing at them? Why don't they get away?" Cilan asked.

"Keep flying Staraptor, we need to find out exactly what's going on." I commanded, much to Cilan's shock.

"Are you kidding me? We could get hit by one of those! And to be honest they look painful, not to mention to fall if we get knocked down to the ground."

"Don't worry, I have painkillers in my bag." I said sarcastically, a smirk on my face. By now I guessed that Team Plasma had probably spotted us anyway, and although they were technically after N as far as I was aware, there was always the possibility they would chase after me as well, so retreating now was stupid. As soon as I knew N could hear us, I shouted as loud as I could to get his attention."

"N! ZEKROM!"

N's face looked both relieved and shocked when he saw us quickly flying over to him. I leapt off Staraptor and onto Zekrom as soon as I knew I could and into N's arms.

"I'm glad you're ok Becky, but did you really have to come back?" N asked.

"Well I had to be sure you were handling yourself well, and to be honest it doesn't look like you are."

***N's POV***

"Team Plasma showed up as soon as you ran off on your own, we've had to commence with our own little plan to deal with them." I said.

"What do you mean by your own little plan?" Cilan asked suspiciously as he pulled up on Staraptor, as Becky began to look around in a confused way.

"N, where's Riolu?" she muttered fearfully, as if she already knew where he was. I bit my tongue, her worried expression making my heart melt. It hurt me to see her this way.

"He's… he's on the Plasma Frigate." I finally stuttered. Becky's eyes welled up with tears as she looked over at the ship in a panic, " He's not a prisoner don't worry. He came up with the idea to go onto the ship and destroy the ships power system."

"Wait, he told you?" Becky said, looking at me suddenly in bewilderment, "But I thought you lost your ability to talk to pokemon?"

I shrugged, "I thought so too, but when Riolu helped me out earlier I could understand him perfectly, and it appears that I can understand Pokemon again. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Wait, so if you lost your ability to understand Pokemon, why do you suddenly understand them now?" Cilan asked.

"Maybe you just had to believe in yourself again." Becky muttered to me, a small smile on her face as she fought back the tears, "It's great you got your ability back N, I'm so happy for you."

We were suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the frigate.

"_I was wondering why the cannons had stopped firing, looks like Riolu succeed." _Zekrom said.

"Wow, he actually did."

"Wait, Riolu did that?" Becky asked. I nodded.

"What does this accomplish then?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Well they have to make a forced landing if they want to live, so they will have to go somewhere where there's a clearing large enough for them to land." I told him, "That is if they want to not get injured or killed that is. And as desperate as he is to find me, I am guessing Ghetsis does not want to lose his life trying to get me."

"Wait your father is on that ship?" Cilan asked.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" I shouted in rage.

"N calm down, what about Riolu?" Becky asked.

"I told him to get off as soon as he'd done the job, so we just wait I guess." I said, as Zekrom flew above the ship to see if we could get a better view for Riolu on the deck.

Time passed, and soon the ship began to fly away from us, but Riolu was still no where in sight, making all of us slightly nervous. He should have come out by now surely, and now the frigate was starting to descend. Becky was nervously shaking next to me, not blinking as she watched for any sign of Riolu in amongst the crowd of frantic grunts scattering around the deck. It was soon obvious that Riolu wasn't coming out though, and as soon as Becky realized this, she wasted no time, immediately standing up and throwing herself down towards the ship.

"Becky!" I called out, throwing myself forward to try and stop her, and accidently falling myself down to the Plasma frigate I had been trying so hard to avoid. We both landed with a hard thud on the deck, Becky landing better than I did.

"Ow." I groaned, picking myself up as I tried to regain my senses, "Becky what are you doing?"

"I have to find Riolu." she said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah but you shouldn't just jump down onto a powerless ship full of grunts that won't hesitate to grab both of us at any second." I shouted in rage.

"Well you didn't have to come down…"

"I HAD NO CHOICE I FELL TRYING TO STOP YOU!" I yelled, "Oh man, the second they spot us we're dead."

"Damn right you are." I heard from behind us. We both turned around to see none other than Ghetsis standing right there. This definitely caught Becky off guard, and she immediately stepped back in fear, the sight of him scaring her. I protectively pushed my arm out to pull her behind me, and I felt her hand reach up and touch my shoulder to show me she was there.

"Care to explain why my ship is having to make an emergency landing because it's main engine seemed to have stopped working, along with the canon system?" Ghetsis asked, striding towards us and me and Becky slowly backed up, "And why is young Starlight here on my ship? I swear I was told by Lucas that he was going to be dealing with you personally Rebecca. Obviously you seem to be more cunning than we all thought."

"Damn right I am." Becky said through grinded teeth, "Where's Riolu?"

"Oh so it was that pesky Pokemon of yours that destroyed the power supply? No worries, I am sure my grunts will find him soon enough, and you can then both be reunited with your brother for good this time."

"Over my dead body." I said.

"That can be arranged N, don't forget although I need you back, you are not that important for my plan. I can still use your death as bait for Touko to come back." Ghetsis warned. This nearly threw me off, but hearing what he really wanted me for came as an even bigger shock for me.

"So that's what you want me for? You just want me as bait for Touko to come back! I'm just bait for some stupid revenge?"

"Well yes, after all. that appears to be all you are useful for." Ghetsis said, "You after all do have no value in life, you're just a monster with as sick of a mind as I do."

I looked down sadly, Ghetsis's words getting to me.

"If you think of N that way then you don't know the same I know." I heard from behind me. I looked back to see Becky looking straight past me and straight at Ghetsis with burning eyes of rage and terror. She walked out from behind me, all previous signs of fear gone as she stood fearlessly right in front of Ghetsis, literally an arms length away.

"To you, N was nothing but a part of your plan. But N is a human being, and even though you tried to take away what humans have, such as feelings and morals, you failed, because the N I know has those. A monster doesn't have those. From what I know, you seem to be the one lacking those things, so doesn't that make you the monster?"

"You didn't know him while he was still part of Team Plasma though, did you?" Ghetsis asked her, as if trying to prove her wrong.

"No I didn't, but that doesn't matter. Why does everyone seem to be using the past as a reason for me not to trust N? Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone learns from them. But people can't develop unless others forgive them for those mistakes. If people don't learn to forgive, then how can the person who made those mistakes learn? What should matter is the present and what is happening now, not about what happened before, or what will happen in years to come in the future. But when people bring the past into the present, then we get no where in life, and it shouldn't be that way. I may not have known N for as long as everyone else in the region, but I know him now, and that's all that matters to me, because now he is a kind and caring person, who is selfless, and brave, and a great friend. And that's all I could ever ask from him."

I couldn't help but smile as Becky said these things, standing up to Ghetsis for me. There was an awkward silence, but then Ghetsis reached up and grabbed Becky round the throat and lifted her up, choking her in rage.

"NO!" I cried, taking a step forward to try and stop him.

"Don't move a step N or she will die here and now." Ghetsis warned. I stood still in fear for Becky, who looked like she was suffering badly as she desperately gasped for air.

"I think I've been acting quite fair to you Becky, but if you see me as a monster, I think I should start acting like one." Ghetsis mocked, staring at Becky with a twisted grin on his face, as he tightened his grip around her neck. Becky was practically helpless against him, unable to defend herself.

Or was she?

"Becky, use your powers." I called to her.

"She doesn't have enough energy left surely, it'd be a useless attempt." Ghetsis replied to me, "It's ironic, she has all this power, but she's simply not strong enough to handle it all. Such a shame."

"Becky please!" I begged, ignoring Ghetsis's words, "I believe in you."

"It's impossible, so why bother trying?" Ghetsis said again. I noticed Becky slowly reaching her arms up weakly to clasp Ghetsis's, and I thought I could see the faintest smile on her face, her eyes shining in a familiar way, filled with hope and bravery.

"It's time you learnt a lesson Ghetsis," she whispered, gasping for breath as she spoke, "with me, nothing is impossible."

A blinding light then shot from Becky's hands, sending Ghetsis flying backwards, releasing Becky as he did. I ran forward as Becky fell to the ground, as if time had turned into a slow motion. I threw myself to the floor to catch her safely in my arms.

"Becky. Becky are you ok?" I asked, panic and desperation in my voice as I pulled her close to me and cradled her. Her eyes were closed and she breathing heavily and quickly. I noticed her neck had marks on them where Ghetsis's hands had clearly digged in, some maybe leaving scarring marks.

"Becky come on wake up." I said again, my voice wavering as the words fell out my mouth, as if I was choking back the sobs I wanted to let out, "Becky!"

I was so caught up with Becky I hadn't noticed Ghetsis had made his way back over here, and the next thing I knew he was standing there right above us, his staff in his hands, aiming the sharp pointed end straight at us.

"I'll give you a choice N, you either come back with me, or die here with that thing!" Ghetsis muttered sinisterly to me. I didn't say a single word, but instead pulled Becky even tighter towards me, holding her protectively, sort of like a mother would with her baby child, staring straight at Ghetsis as I did, with no expression on my face whatsoever. This seemed to enrage Ghetsis even more, as he raised the staff high above his head, ready to strike.

"So be it…" he said, before sending the staff flying down straight towards me. I braced myself for an impact, but the staff never did reach me, as it was sent flying out of his hands by what appeared to be a Pokemon. I looked in the direction to where the Pokemon had gone off to, as did Ghetsis, and was relieved to see Riolu skidding to a halt across the decking, holding the staff that was three times the size of him.

"_Hope I didn't worry you too much N." _He said smugly.

"You came just in time Riolu." I said to him.

"You little runt, give me back my staff!" Ghetsis's voice boomed.

"_Oh you mean the thing you tried to kill my best friend with? This is yours?" _Riolu asked sarcastically, before jumping up and smashing it on the side of the frigate he had landed next to, sending the pointy end Ghetsis had tried to stab me with plummeting to the ground, before tossing the other end over along with it, _"Oops."_

Ghetsis stood there in shock, which was a surprise to me. I mean, what else did he expect Riolu to do? Hand it back over to him without another query? Probably not, but I don't think he expected Riolu to straight away do something like that. Riolu stood ready to attack.

"_Now I'm going to teach you a little lesson myself Ghetsis. Anyone that hurts Becky or any of her friends, has to deal with me."_

Just as he said this, Riolu sent a large and powerful aura sphere hurtling towards Ghetsis, knocking him backwards once again into a large crowd of onlooking grunts.

"I thought only Lucario's could learn aura sphere, not Riolu's?" I asked as I stood up weakly with Becky still passed out in my arms.

"_I'm one of the very few Riolu's who seem to be able to use this move, there are very few who can manage it. I think 1 in 1000 or something, and seeing we're very rare Pokemon anyway, that's quite a small amount." _Riolu told me, climbing up onto my shoulder so he could see Becky, a concerned look on his face.

"She'll be ok as long as we get her out of here now." I told him.

"_Ok, you get a head start, it looks like these idiot grunts want to try and avenge their knocked out leader." _Riolu said, jumping down and forming what looked like a bone in his hands, ready to use the move bone rush. I left him to bat off the grunts as if they were nothing but flies as I climbed up the ropes on the side of the frigate to call up to Cilan, Zekrom and Staraptor, who were circling the frigate at a safe distance.

"GUYS DOWN HERE!" I bellowed up to them. Zekrom was too large to get near the frigate without crashing into it, so Cilan quickly jumped onto Zekrom (which he appeared to not be too pleased by) and sent Staraptor down. I carefully placed Becky onto her pokemon first, before climbing on myself, and finally catching Riolu as he quicky retreated from the fight and into my arms before we flew back up to Zekrom. I pulled Becky onto Zekrom, before taking Staraptors pokeball and calling him back.

"What happened?" Cilan asked worriedly.

"I'll explain later, we need to leave." I told him. Zekrom appeared to have heard this and without being asked began to fly away from the frigate as it slowly descended in the opposite direction, trying to still land safely. I tried to not look back, but couldn't help but take one glance back, and managed to recognise Ghetsis was now awake and staring straight up at us as we left the scenes of carnage.

"Riolu quick come here." Cilan said. Riolu walked over to Cilan, surprising me when he shifted through the fur on the back of his neck and removed a small black and red object from him and throwing it down to the ground we were soaring over.

"That's how they managed to find you both, a tracking device they attached yesterday at Alder's house." Cilan explained. I nodded, before patting Riolu's head to comfort him as he watched his trainer, concerned about her.

"You were very brave back there Riolu. It's a shame Ghetsis can't understand Pokemon, would have been nice for him to hear what you said." I said.

"_He can't? Oh well, I think he got the message."_ Riolu shrugged.

"So are you going to explain what happened down there? We could only slightly see what was going on down there. I think we missed most the action." Cilan asked. I began to tell Cilan about what had happened on the frigate, knowing I would have to re explain the situation to Alder when we saw him later. But we had a long flight ahead of us, and I couldn't leave Cilan in suspense for the entire journey, even if we did dislike each other with a burning passion.


	20. On the Frigate

**CHAPTER 20**

**On the Frigate **

***N's POV***

As the ship fired yet another cannon fire in out direction, Zekrom barely managed to avoid it, getting tired from dodging all the cannon fire as we circled round the Dreamyard, trying to think of an idea. I wanted to look for Becky, make sure she was ok, but at the same time I had to deal with Plasma. If I chased after Becky, they would follow, and I didn't want to give her more shit to deal with than I already knew she was going to be dealing with. That left me with Zekrom and Riolu, frantically dodging the Plasma attacks. It wasn't easy coming up with a decent plan in these conditions.

"_We should just knock this thing out the sky." _Zekrom suggested.

"We can't! It might crash land into the town and kill innocent people." I told him.

"_Better than getting caught." _

"No it isn't, enough people have been affected by these guys as it is." I said, "We just have to think of something else."

"_What if someone was to sneak onto the ship and knock out the main power supply?" _Riolu suggested, _"Then they would have to do a forced landing somewhere else to avoid themselves from getting hurt, giving us time to leave."_

"That's brilliant, but I can't sneak on, it'll be obvious." I said.

"_Well this is where I come in." _Riolu volunteered, _"If Zekrom is willing to take the risk and fly above the ship, I can go down and sneak on board, locate the power system and disable that, maybe even take out those cannons while I'm at it." _

"So you're saying I should put you at risk for my sake? Do you have any idea how pissed off Becky would be if I let you do that?"

"_Becky would be suggesting she did the same thing if she was here, and at least I can defend myself without fainting. I stand less chance of getting caught anyway than you, and I really don't think any of your other Pokemon would be able to handle it, no offence. Come on, this is possibly our only chance!"_

I looked at the frigate in deep thought, knowing Riolu was right. I couldn't get caught, not now anyway. But there was no way Zekrom could outrun the frigate now, he was too tired, and those cannons were posing to be a problem. If Riolu really could take care of them and the ships power, we would have a chance to get away. Riolu seemed confident in his abilities, so I guess I had to trust him.

"Ok, I believe in you." I finally said, Riou giving out a happy cheer at the news, "Zekrom do you think you can fly over the frigate without getting hit?"

"_Haha, just watch me." _was Zekrom's reply as he appeared to be giving me a faint smile, as if he was pleased to be accepting the challenge. A second later, he shot off at high speeds, slowing down as soon as he was above the frigate.

"Good luck Riolu, get out of there as soon as you're done ok?" I said, he gave me the slightest nod, and as he jumped down Zekrom shot a large bolt of lightning down towards the ship to distract the grunts from seeing Riolu, which was a clever idea on his half. As soon as Riolu had disappeared from sight on the frigate, Zekrom flew off again to avoid the cannon fire.

"So we just have to hang around here until Riolu gets off, just keep dodging the cannons and fire a few thunder shocks so they think we're trying to fight back rather than get suspicious ok?" I said. Zekrom simply gave a nod and did just as I said, while I concentrated on hoping Riolu would make it out ok.

***Becky's POV***

"That's the Plasma flag! See I told you it was them!" I shouted. We had now flown nearer to the ship and could see clearly now the Team Plasma signs blowing furiously in the wind, cannons firing continuously from all angles. "Look, there's Zekrom and N!"

"Wait are the cannons firing at them? Why don't they get away?" Cilan asked.

"Keep flying Staraptor, we need to find out exactly what's going on." I commanded, much to Cilan's shock.

"Are you kidding me? We could get hit by one of those! And to be honest they look painful, not to mention to fall if we get knocked down to the ground."

"Don't worry, I have painkillers in my bag." I said sarcastically, a smirk on my face. By now I guessed that Team Plasma had probably spotted us anyway, and although they were technically after N as far as I was aware, there was always the possibility they would chase after me as well, so retreating now was stupid. As soon as I knew N could hear us, I shouted as loud as I could to get his attention."

"N! ZEKROM!"

N's face looked both relieved and shocked when he saw us quickly flying over to him. I leapt off Staraptor and onto Zekrom as soon as I knew I could and into N's arms.

"I'm glad you're ok Becky, but did you really have to come back?" N asked.

"Well I had to be sure you were handling yourself well, and to be honest it doesn't look like you are."

***N's POV***

"Team Plasma showed up as soon as you ran off on your own, we've had to commence with our own little plan to deal with them." I said.

"What do you mean by your own little plan?" Cilan asked suspiciously as he pulled up on Staraptor, as Becky began to look around in a confused way.

"N, where's Riolu?" she muttered fearfully, as if she already knew where he was. I bit my tongue, her worried expression making my heart melt. It hurt me to see her this way.

"He's… he's on the Plasma Frigate." I finally stuttered. Becky's eyes welled up with tears as she looked over at the ship in a panic, " He's not a prisoner don't worry. He came up with the idea to go onto the ship and destroy the ships power system."

"Wait, he told you?" Becky said, looking at me suddenly in bewilderment, "But I thought you lost your ability to talk to pokemon?"

I shrugged, "I thought so too, bad when Riolu helped me out earlier I could understand him perfectly, and it appears that I can understand Pokemon again. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Wait, so if you lost your ability to understand Pokemon, why do you suddenly understand them now?" Cilan asked.

"Maybe you just had to believe in yourself again." Becky muttered to me, a small smile on her face as she fought back the tears, "It's great you got your ability back N, I'm so happy for you."

We were suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the frigate.

"_I was wondering why the cannons had stopped firing, looks like Riolu succeed." _Zekrom said.

"Wow, he actually did."

"Wait, Riolu did that?" Becky asked. I nodded.

"What does this accomplish then?" Cilan asked curiously.

"Well they have to make a forced landing if they want to live, so they will have to go somewhere where there's a clearing large enough for them to land." I told him, "That is if they want to not get injured or killed that is. And as desperate as he is to find me, I am guessing Ghetsis does not want to lose his life trying to get me."

"Wait your father is on that ship?" Cilan asked.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" I shouted in rage.

"N calm down, what about Riolu?" Becky asked.

"I told him to get off as soon as he'd done the job, so we just wait I guess." I said, as Zekrom flew above the ship to see if we could get a better view for Riolu on the deck.

Time passed, and soon the ship began to fly away from us, but Riolu was still no where in sight, making all of us slightly nervous. He should have come out by now surely, and now the frigate was starting to descend. Becky was nervously shaking next to me, not blinking as she watched for any sign of Riolu in amongst the crowd of frantic grunts scattering around the deck. It was soon obvious that Riolu wasn't coming out though, and as soon as Becky realized this, she wasted no time, immediately standing up and throwing herself down towards the ship.

"Becky!" I called out, throwing myself forward to try and stop her, and accidently falling myself down to the Plasma frigate I had been trying so hard to avoid. We both landed with a hard thud on the deck, Becky landing better than I did.

"Ow." I groaned, picking myself up as I tried to regain my senses, "Becky what are you doing?"

"I have to find Riolu." she said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah but you shouldn't just jump down onto a powerless ship full of grunts that won't hesitate to grab both of us at any second." I shouted in rage.

"Well you didn't have to come down…"

"I HAD NO CHOICE I FELL TRYING TO STOP YOU!" I yelled, "Oh man, the second they spot us we're dead."

"Damn right you are." I heard from behind us. We both turned around to see none other than Ghetsis standing right there. This definitely caught Becky off guard, and she immediately stepped back in fear, the sight of him scaring her. I protectively pushed my arm out to pull her behind me, and I felt her hand reach up and touch my shoulder to show me she was there.

"Care to explain why my ship is having to make an emergency landing because it's main engine seemed to have stopped working, along with the canon system?" Ghetsis asked, striding towards us and me and Becky slowly backed up, "And why is young Starlight here on my ship? I swear I was told by Lucas that he was going to be dealing with you personally Rebecca. Obviously you seem to be more cunning than we all thought."

"Damn right I am." Becky said through grinded teeth, "Where's Riolu?"

"Oh so it was that pesky Pokemon of yours that destroyed the power supply? No worries, I am sure my grunts will find him soon enough, and you can then both be reunited with your brother for good this time."

"Over my dead body." I said.

"That can be arranged N, don't forget although I need you back, you are not that important for my plan. I can still use your death as bait for Touko to come back." Ghetsis warned. This nearly threw me off, but hearing what he really wanted me for came as an even bigger shock for me.

"So that's what you want me for? You just want me as bait for Touko to come back! I'm just bait for some stupid revenge?"

"Well yes, after all. that appears to be all you are useful for." Ghetsis said, "You after all do have no value in life, you're just a monster with as sick of a mind as I do."

I looked down sadly, Ghetsis's words getting to me.

"If you think of N that way then you don't know the same I know." I heard from behind me. I looked back to see Becky looking straight past me and straight at Ghetsis with burning eyes of rage and terror. She walked out from behind me, all previous signs of fear gone as she stood fearlessly right in front of Ghetsis, literally an arms length away.

"To you, N was nothing but a part of your plan. But N is a human being, and even though you tried to take away what humans have, such as feelings and morals, you failed, because the N I know has those. A monster doesn't have those. From what I know, you seem to be the one lacking those things, so doesn't that make you the monster?"

"You didn't know him while he was still part of Team Plasma though, did you?" Ghetsis asked her, as if trying to prove her wrong.

"No I didn't, but that doesn't matter. Why does everyone seem to be using the past as a reason for me not to trust N? Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone learns from them. But people can't develop unless others forgive them for those mistakes. If people don't learn to forgive, then how can the person who made those mistakes learn? What should matter is the present and what is happening now, not about what happened before, or what will happen in years to come in the future. But when people bring the past into the present, then we get no where in life, and it shouldn't be that way. I may not have known N for as long as everyone else in the region, but I know him now, and that's all that matters to me, because now he is a kind and caring person, who is selfless, and brave, and a great friend. And that's all I could ever ask from him."

I couldn't help but smile as Becky said these things, standing up to Ghetsis for me. There was an awkward silence, but then Ghetsis reached up and grabbed Becky round the throat and lifted her up, choking her in rage.

"NO!" I cried, taking a step forward to try and stop him.

"Don't move a step N or she will die here and now." Ghetsis warned. I stood still in fear for Becky, who looked like she was suffering badly as she desperately gasped for air.

"I think I've been acting quite fair to you Becky, but if you see me as a monster, I think I should start acting like one." Ghetsis mocked, staring at Becky with a twisted grin on his face, as he tightened his grip around her neck. Becky was practically helpless against him, unable to defend herself.

Or was she?

"Becky, use your powers." I called to her.

"She doesn't have enough energy left surely, it'd be a useless attempt." Ghetsis replied to me, "It's ironic, she has all this power, but she's simply not strong enough to handle it all. Such a shame."

"Becky please!" I begged, ignoring Ghetsis's words, "I believe in you."

"It's impossible, so why bother trying?" Ghetsis said again. I noticed Becky slowly reaching her arms up weakly to clasp Ghetsis's, and I thought I could see the faintest smile on her face, her eyes shining in a familiar way, filled with hope and bravery.

"It's time you learnt a lesson Ghetsis," she whispered, gasping for breath as she spoke, "with me, nothing is impossible."

A blinding light then shot from Becky's hands, sending Ghetsis flying backwards, releasing Becky as he did. I ran forward as Becky fell to the ground, as if time had turned into a slow motion. I threw myself to the floor to catch her safely in my arms.

"Becky. Becky are you ok?" I asked, panic and desperation in my voice as I pulled her close to me and cradled her. Her eyes were closed and she breathing heavily and quickly. I noticed her neck had marks on them where Ghetsis's hands had clearly digged in, some maybe leaving scarring marks.

"Becky come on wake up." I said again, my voice wavering as the words fell out my mouth, as if I was choking back the sobs I wanted to let out, "Becky!"

I was so caught up with Becky I hadn't noticed Ghetsis had made his way back over here, and the next thing I knew he was standing there right above us, his staff in his hands, aiming the sharp pointed end straight at us.

"I'll give you a choice N, you either come back with me, or die here with that thing!" Ghetsis muttered sinisterly to me. I didn't say a single word, but instead pulled Becky even tighter towards me, holding her protectively, sort of like a mother would with her baby child, staring straight at Ghetsis as I did, with no expression on my face whatsoever. This seemed to enrage Ghetsis even more, as he raised the staff high above his head, ready to strike.

"So be it…" he said, before sending the staff flying down straight towards me. I braced myself for an impact, but the staff never did reach me, as it was sent flying out of his hands by what appeared to be a Pokemon. I looked in the direction to where the Pokemon had gone off to, as did Ghetsis, and was relieved to see Riolu skidding to a halt across the decking, holding the staff that was three times the size of him.

"_Hope I didn't worry you too much N." _He said smugly.

"You came just in time Riolu." I said to him.

"You little runt, give me back my staff!" Ghetsis's voice boomed.

"_Oh you mean the thing you tried to kill my best friend with? This is yours?" _Riolu asked sarcastically, before jumping up and smashing it on the side of the frigate he had landed next to, sending the pointy end Ghetsis had tried to stab me with plummeting to the ground, before tossing the other end over along with it, _"Oops."_

Ghetsis stood there in shock, which was a surprise to me. I mean, what else did he expect Riolu to do? Hand it back over to him without another query? Probably not, but I don't think he expected Riolu to straight away do something like that. Riolu stood ready to attack.

"_Now I'm going to teach you a little lesson myself Ghetsis. Anyone that hurts Becky or any of her friends, has to deal with me."_

Just as he said this, Riolu sent a large and powerful aura sphere hurtling towards Ghetsis, knocking him backwards once again into a large crowd of onlooking grunts.

"I thought only Lucario's could learn aura sphere, not Riolu's?" I asked as I stood up weakly with Becky still passed out in my arms.

"_I'm one of the very few Riolu's who seem to be able to use this move, there are very few who can manage it. I think 1 in 1000 or something, and seeing we're very rare Pokemon anyway, that's quite a small amount." _Riolu told me, climbing up onto my shoulder so he could see Becky, a concerned look on his face.

"She'll be ok as long as we get her out of here now." I told him.

"_Ok, you get a head start, it looks like these idiot grunts want to try and avenge their knocked out leader." _Riolu said, jumping down and forming what looked like a bone in his hands, ready to use the move bone rush. I left him to bat off the grunts as if they were nothing but flies as I climbed up the ropes on the side of the frigate to call up to Cilan, Zekrom and Staraptor, who were circling the frigate at a safe distance.

"GUYS DOWN HERE!" I bellowed up to them. Zekrom was too large to get near the frigate without crashing into it, so Cilan quickly jumped onto Zekrom (which he appeared to not be too pleased by) and sent Staraptor down. I carefully placed Becky onto her pokemon first, before climbing on myself, and finally catching Riolu as he quicky retreated from the fight and into my arms before we flew back up to Zekrom. I pulled Becky onto Zekrom, before taking Staraptors pokeball and calling him back.

"What happened?" Cilan asked worriedly.

"I'll explain later, we need to leave." I told him. Zekrom appeared to have heard this and without being asked began to fly away from the frigate as it slowly descended in the opposite direction, trying to still land safely. I tried to not look back, but couldn't help but take one glance back, and managed to recognise Ghetsis was now awake and staring straight up at us as we left the scenes of carnage.

"Riolu quick come here." Cilan said. Riolu walked over to Cilan, surprising me when he shifted through the fur on the back of his neck and removed a small black and red object from him and throwing it down to the ground we were soaring over.

"That's how they managed to find you both, a tracking device they attached yesterday at Alder's house." Cilan explained. I nodded, before patting Riolu's head to comfort him as he watched his trainer, concerned about her.

"You were very brave back there Riolu. It's a shame Ghetsis can't understand Pokemon, would have been nice for him to hear what you said." I said.

"_He can't? Oh well, I think he got the message."_ Riolu shrugged.

"So are you going to explain what happened down there? We could only slightly see what was going on down there. I think we missed most the action." Cilan asked. I began to tell Cilan about what had happened on the frigate, knowing I would have to re explain the situation to Alder when we saw him later. But we had a long flight ahead of us, and I couldn't leave Cilan in suspense for the entire journey, even if we did dislike each other with a burning passion.


	21. I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

**CHAPTER 21**

**I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye **

***Becky's POV***

I was quite surprised to find myself lying in a nice warm bed the moment I woke up in a dazed and confused state, as I tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out. It soon quickly all came back to me though, and the panic immediately set in. Where was I? Was N ok? Did we manage to get away ok? I noticed a mirror on the other side of the room, and quickly threw myself to my feet and ran to the mirror to check on my aching neck, that throbbed every time I move it. I brushed my hair away to find the right side of my neck was all bruised, tiny cuts where his nails had dug into my neck. The sight was rather distressing to see, and I immediately regretted checking on it as I let my hair fall back to where it had been before, hiding it from view. I took a while to stare at myself in the mirror for a while, trying to see if anything else was out of the ordinary. I was still in the same clothes I had passed out in, much to my disgust, and my hair looked like I had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. But apart from that, I looked perfectly fine. Noticing my bag was sitting next to the mirror, I rummaged through it pulling out my hairbrush and a fresh set of clothes and quickly got changed, taking care not to move my neck around to much to avoid further discomfort. Once I had then sorted my hair out, I walked over to the door and pushed down the handle, letting out a sigh of relief when it opened. That was a good sign, it meant I wasn't with either Team Galactic or Plasma.

I slowly walked down the stairs, pausing when I heard what sounded like a conversation. After a while of listening, I recognised the voices being Alder, Cilan and N.

"You do realize Alder she isn't going to leave, even if Cynthia appeared on the doorstep right?" I heard Cilan say.

"I know but she needs to understand it's for her own protection, she simply isn't safe here anymore."

"But is it really safe for her to start all over again in an entirely new region, where no one knows her?" this time it was N's voice.

"She did well before she met you didn't she?" Alder stated.

"Yes, but the thing is, now she knows N, she isn't going to want to leave him."

"What do you mean Cilan?" N asked, as if surprised by what he was saying.

"Well just think about it, you know how much she cares about you right? She was telling me herself when you left the restaurant how much she cared about you. She doesn't want to leave you behind to fend off Plasma by yourself!" Cilan told him.

"Really? She… she feels that strongly about me?"

"To be quite honest N, I feel like you are the only person she can relate too, that's why she's so close to you." Cilan said.

Alder seemed to be getting quite annoyed by this point, his voice growing louder and more angrier as he spoke, "Well she will have to get over it in order to keep herself safe. Going to a new region will do her good."

"But will it? A whole new region, where she knows no one, where she's hasn't got a single person to trust or rely on for help if she is found? All she will have is Riolu."

"Ri ri." I heard the sound of my best friends cries.

"Yes Riolu, I'm sure you would do a good job protecting Becky. But she'll need human support as well." N said.

"Well I am sure Cynthia will contact the champion of which ever region she will go to so that she can be…"

"Alder you're still missing the point here. She won't want to leave." N said.

"And besides, even if she does leave, there's no telling she will stay there." Cilan pointed out, "You know how unpredictable she is. She could wake up one morning and just decide to come back, try and find N, not tell anyone where she is. That could get her in more trouble. Wouldn't it be better for her to be with someone who she wouldn't want to leave for more than five minutes, rather than ditch her once again in a whole new region where she can't contact any of her old friends?"

I listened in to their conversation for a little while longer, feeling more and more sad the more I heard. Alder wanted me gone, and N and Cilan were trying to change his mind. But it seemed that Alder wasn't having any of it.

"Isn't it a bit rude to eavesdrop Becky?" I heard, making me jump. Cheren was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a cup of tea, smirking at my reaction, "I'm glad to see you're up ok. I was a bit worried you'd freak out not knowing where you are. How'd you like my house?"

"This is your house?" I asked. Cheren nodded.

"I rarely stayed in it though, I mainly spent my time in Alder's guest room while he was training me, but seeing that house no longer is in a sustainable condition we've been forced to retreat here." Cheren said, "But that's not really important."

"Am I really going to have to leave?" I asked fearfully, my heart pounding away at my chest, scared of the thought of actually having to leave Unova behind.

"Well that all comes down to you to be quite honest." Cheren said, taking a seat next to me on the step I had sat down to when I had started listening in to the conversation, "I mean, they can try to make you leave, but you are after all in charge of your own life. I mean, I've seen the choices you've made. Some smart, some not so smart. Some only working out for you because of luck, like on the frigate for example. From what N told me, if Riolu hadn't shown up, you both would be dead."

"Dead?"

"He was going to stab you both! Riolu literally managed to stop it just in time." Cheren told me.

"I must have blacked out before that happened." I muttered, surprised to be hearing this piece of news. I would have to thank Riolu for saving both mine and N's life.

"But the point is Becky, think about it. What would you do if you did leave Unova?" Cheren asked. I looked away from him, deep in thought, not actually taking into consideration what I would do.

"I'd probably try and come back, like I originally did when I came here from Sinnoh." I admitted.

"You tried to go back to Sinnoh?" Cheren asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, I wanted to see my mum and my sister. I wanted to let them know I was ok. But I wasn't allowed. Cynthia said if they knew about me, they could have been used against me.. She told me they had to go into hiding, and that the most they knew was that I was safe and well. But that wasn't good enough for me. I tried to get back, but knew deep down I couldn't, so I stopped myself. I was so sad back then, but it was when I met Cilan that I finally managed to take my mind off things, and enjoy my time in Unova. Now as time has gone on, I don't want to leave. But unlike the situation with Sinnoh, I wouldn't stop myself from coming back."

"Well is it pointless sending you away then?" Cheren asked again.

I shrugged, "Probably."

I watched from the corner of my eye has Cheren took another sip of his tea as I listened into the conversation from the kitchen, Cheren appearing to do the same. They were still arguing about what I was going to do.

"You know all of them are only thinking about what's best for you." Cheren said.

"Well why don't they ask me? Let me have my opinion?"

"Alder thinks you aren't considering your own safety, he thinks you just want to stay for N."

"I have other reasons to stay…" I argued back quietly, trying not to alert the others we were here.

"But he is the main reason, right?"

I didn't answer, once again turning away from Cheren to face forward, not wanting to make eye contact with Cheren.

"Look Becky, although I can't forgive N for what he did, it seems that you seem to trust him, and even though I don't understand why, nor do I want you to really trust him, I can't stop that, and I instead respect your decision." Cheren told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're smart enough to make your own choices, you shouldn't have other people making them for you, as long as you take full responsibility for your actions."

"I can." I told him.

"It's not me you have to convince." Cheren said, tilting his head towards the kitchen where the three of them were talking. I sighed, and slowly stood up, walking down the stairs. On the last step, I stopped and turned to Cheren.

"You know, you're an ok guy Cheren. You know, when you're not too preoccupied with being a douche bag."

Cheren let out a slight laugh, shaking his head at me.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks." he said, before I gave him a parting smile and left towards the kitchen, "Good luck Becky." was the last thing I heard him say before I opened the door to the kitchen

***N's POV***

"I'm still not happy with Becky jumping onto the Plasma Frigate like that. That was careless and to be honest idiotic of her." Alder said, "It leaves me to believe that if she stays in Unova, she's just going to continue to do stuff like that, risking her life."

"Alder, she's going to do that wherever she goes. It's what Becky does. She does stupid things, that somehow seem to work in her favour."

"But what if one time it doesn't work out in her favour Cilan? Her and N nearly died on that frigate, and I think that is the closest she has ever been to death."

"Actually I think when her and Riolu nearly went into that dimensional portal was." I pointed out, "Becky still didn't even know about her powers then, she had to try and close it without actually knowing what she was closing."

"That's true N, Becky's powers only seem to be at their best when the safety of herself and her friends is on the line, just like with the portal, and when Ghetsis was practically choking her."

"And when she threw herself in front of Hydreigon's attacks, as well as when she acted as a distraction for Riolu when he was caught by those commander twats." I pointed out.

"And look what happens when her powers are at their most effective, she passes out!" Alder argued back.

"Yeah but Alder listen…" Cilan started. My mind snapped away from their discussion when I saw the door open slightly to reveal a rather nervous looking Becky peering through the gap as the door opened. Cilan and Alder were too engrossed with their argument to notice this, and it was only when I whispered Becky's name to myself that they realized, and both looked up at her in embarrassment.

"Um, how much of this conversation have you heard exactly?" Alder asked nervously.

"More than enough." Becky replied, no tone in her voice as she crept in. I could hear Alder cursing to himself under his breath.

"How're you feeling?" Cilan asked.

"A bit shaken up but I'll survive."

"Do you remember what…."

"I remember up to what happened before I passed out, Cheren just explained what happened after that." Becky interrupted him, still with no obvious emotion in her voice, before turning back to Alder, "Alder, I know exactly what you want me to do, and though I understand fully that you have your reasons for wanting me to leave, I have to decline."

"WHAT?" Alder shouted in surprise.

"I don't need to repeat myself Alder, I know you heard me loud and clear. I am staying here, no matter what. And if you force me to leave, I'll just come back."

"I don't understand how after all that has happened, you can say that so casually!" Alder said.

"Well surely you didn't expect her to agree to leaving did you?" Cilan asked sarcastically, "This is Becky we are on about."

"Yeah but you almost died for crying out loud Becky!"

"Have you already forgotten about what N and Cilan said, it's barely been the first time I've almost died." Becky said.

Alder began to furiously shaking his head in disagreement, "No, I won't allow it. Cynthia won't allow it either. I can't just let you stay here and be killed."

"So you just wanna shove me off to another region right? You want me to be someone elses problem?" Becky began to shout, her voice in rage and sadness, tears welling up in her eyes, "Wherever I go they are going to follow me, you know that! They've told others besides Plasma, they will find me wherever I go. I'm never going to shake them off my tail, I have to fight them off or I'm just going to be running away all my life! And if I am going to fight them, I don't want to be alone. Not again, please. Please Alder, I don't want to be all alone. I want you guys. Please."

Alder stood there in bewilderment, looking at Becky, and occasionally glancing at me to see what my reaction was to all this. Becky really was afraid of being alone? She wasn't scared of possibly dying, she just didn't want to face her brother alone.

"Ok Becky, I'll talk to Cynthia about staying." Alder sighed finally, standing up and excusing himself from the room, "Neither of us will be happy with this, but it's your choice, I guess I have to accept that."

As soon as Alder left, Becky ran into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably on my shoulder, surprising me.

"Becky it's ok, please stop crying." I whispered to her.

"I should probably go too." Cilan said, "I should um, leave you two alone for a while. Are you coming Riolu?"

As soon as Cilan and Riolu were gone, Becky pulled herself off my shoulder, and looked at me, crying and laughing at the same time.

"Sorry," she apologized, "You must think of me as an idiot."

"No I don't, honestly, it's fine. You're anything but an idiot."

"Did we really nearly get stabbed?" Becky asked. I nodded, biting my lip as I tried not to think back to that memory.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on the frigate." Becky apologized once more, "And I almost got you killed, I just keep endangering your life, you probably hate it that I'm staying."

"Becky, did Cheren tell you about why I nearly got stabbed?" I asked.

"It was because of what I said and did to Ghetsis right?"

I shook my head, "Before he went to kill us, he gave me a choice. Go with him, or stay and die with you. And I chose you."

Becky looked at me like I was an idiot.

"But, why?"

"Because I want to be next to you till the end." I whispered. Becky burst into tears again, burying her face in my shoulder again.

"You are an idiot." she managed to say between her sobs.

"I know…"


	22. On The Road Again

**Chapter 22**

**On the Road… Again**

***Becky's POV***

"So where exactly are we going?" N shouted out to me as I walked at a much quicker pace than him, desperate to get to our destination.

"I already told you N, I want to go see the Wishing Tree before we head off!" I answer back, quite irritated he had already forgotten.

"Wishing Tree?" Cilan asked.

"It's this dead tree that Becky covered with bits and pieces when she was living in this forest. You'll see what I mean soon enough" N explained to him, before shouting over to me, "I'm surprised you want to actually go there after the whole Ghetsis incident the last time you saw it."

I slowed a bit so I could turn around and shrug, "I've been trying to shake that memory out of my head, thank you reminding me."

"You know, the deal was that we go straight to Nuvema Town to speak to Touko's brother, I don't think Alder will be that pleased we've gone here first." Cilan said.

"I also remember agreeing to let you tag along with us if you cut the whining. We've only just left and already it seems you have broken that very promise." I said. Cilan looked away awkwardly, causing me to let out a loud laugh at the sight of his reaction.

"Hang on, tag along with you? I swear when I first met you it was you were coming along with me, not me follow you!" N reminded me.

"Yeah but that was then, now it's quite obviously you following me." I said.

"And what makes you think that we'd both want to follow you?" Cilan asked.

"I don't know, maybe cause you both love me." I said, deliberately elongating my words.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed in unison, stopping dead still to stare at me with their mouths open in shock.

"Aw come on, I'm just messing with ya." I laughed, "Probably. Come on, hurry up."

When we had finally gotten there, I spent about a couple of hours just sitting up in the tree reflecting on what had happened over the past week. It seemed that a whole years worth of crazy adventures had happened over the course of 7 days, which made me think about what was bound to be in store for us all now. Cynthia called me insane when Alder told her what I wanted to do, but she seemed to respect my decision more than Alder did for some reason. (I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting her to be so persuaded, and judging by Alder's reaction, neither did he) It was then Alder decided we should go to Nuvema Town, which was apparently the hometown of Touko and Cheren, to warn Touko's brother Touya of the fact that Ghetsis did in fact want revenge of Touko for stopping his plans. So we were headed there now by foot, as I refused to fly and stand a chance of getting spotted, especially after our last experience flying to that area of Unova.

"Hey Becky." I heard from below me. I glanced down to see N climbing up, before taking a seat on the branch next to me, "Cilan's getting pretty bored, I think he wants to go."

"Well he can go if he wants, it's not like I won't catch up with him." I said.

"You're deep in thought aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Well you've been sat in a tree for a couple of hours now doing nothing really, so you must surely be in deep thought." N pointed out.

I sighed, "I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last week or so."

"Wow, it's only been a week?" N sounded surprised.

"I know, I was just thinking about how it didn't seem like that at all, more like ages." I laughed.

"So I've only actually known you for around a week? Wow… do you usually risk your life for people you've only known for that long?" he joked.

"You're one to talk." I pretended to be mad, giving him a playful push, "You were willing to die alongside me."

N looked away from me awkwardly, his face turning a bright shade of tomato red to show his embarrassment.

"I still don't understand why though. I mean, I'm nothing special worth dying for." I said. N looked at me like he was shocked.

"Becky, don't say stuff like that…."

"But I'm not. My life isn't worth another person's, so people shouldn't be willing to die for me and stuff." I said, my voice trailing off into nothing more than a mutter.

"But your powers…"

"My powers or the fact I was chosen by the Lake Trio do not affect it. When it comes to my life, mine is as valuable as everyone elses, no matter what." I told him firmly.

N didn't look me in the eye after hearing this, instead turning his head away to look up at the bright blue sky above us, as if he was in fact thinking himself.

"Are you nervous about going to see Touya?" I asked, deciding to go off the subject.

"A little, but I have a feeling if anyone knows where Touko is, it's him. It's important that he knows about Ghetsis's plan, he might be able to warn Touko, wherever she ran off to anyway. But he definitely isn't going to be happy to see me though. He knows Cilan though, the two are quite good friends, maybe him coming along is a good thing, but be prepared to like maybe make a forcefield for me or something if he tries to attack me."

"You do realize I can only make them for me right?" I reminded him.

"Oh right, in that case I'll run behind you." he joked.

"Thanks, I've been demoted to human shield now have I?"

"Becky? N? Are you up there still?" I heard Cilan shout from below, "Come on, I don't want to end up camping out in this forest for the night."

"He's useless sometimes." I muttered to N, "We better go before he whines too much."

"Right." N said, slowly climbing down from the tree. I waited for him to get to the bottom, before casually jumping down without any problem whatsoever in front of him and Cilan, causing Cilan to scream in shock, and N just to shake his head at me, trying his best to hide the smirk on his face.

"Show off."

***Ghetsis's POV***

"Colress, how's the machine doing?"

"Very well Ghetsis, I would say it will be complete within the next week or so." Colress said to me via the video transmission I was talking to him through."

"Excellent, keep up the good work. The sooner it is finished, the sooner we can commence with the new plan." I told him.

"Sir, I don't understand though, why don't we just stick with the original intention and use the Pokemon?" Colress asked.

"The Pokemon will be our plan B, but the new plan will be ten times more effective I can assure you."

"But you haven't actually told me anything about who the machine is for, other than a person. Surely a human being cannot be as effective as the legendary…"

"Do not question me Colress, all will be revealed soon enough. You just finish the machine as quickly as possible. We have to finish it before Team Galactic realize what we intend to do."

"Right, I'll get right back to it then. I shall contact you when it is complete, Colress out."

The screen went to black, showing Colress had signed out and gotten back to work with the machine. I looked over at Hydreigon, who sat behind me looking rather bored and annoyed.

"Do not worry, soon we will be able to commence with the plan, you just have to be patient."

As my pokemon let out a dissatisfied grunt, I began to shuffle through the papers on my desk, until I found the document that Lucas had given me with all the information he knew of Becky. She was powerful alright. But power is for the strong and mighty, she didn't deserve that power. However, I couldn't let Team Galactic have that power. They had intentions to destroy the world, the very world I wished to rule. I couldn't let them interfere with my plans for world domination.

I was glad I hadn't gotten the chance to kill her and N now. Because in order for my new plan to work, I needed them both.

I just had to find that blasted girl before her stupid brother did…

_**AND THAT'S IT FOR BOOK ONE!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first part of The Wishing Tree trilogy. The next book, Out of Sight will begin sometime this week, and will continue on shortly after the events from The Wishing Tree. If you liked this story be sure to stick around to find out what happens to Becky, N, Cilan and the others. Believe me, you won't want to miss it :3**_

_**Also as of writing this chapter, the story has gotten 2000 views. Thanks so much, that's double the amount the original story received, and I am grateful so much each and everyone of them, thank you :3**_


	23. next part linked here

so the next part of the story is out

feel free to read it here  s/9818564/1/Out-Of-Sight-Book-Two-of-The-Wishing-T ree-Triology

I may also be planning to make this into a comic series once I manage to get myself a drawing tablet, depends if I have the time too, cause I am coming up to my last few months at school soon and have final gcse exams coming up


End file.
